Welcome to Tibby's
by Da Sprace Goils
Summary: For three years now, Tibby's has held the title of Best Restaurant over restaurant tycoon Pulitzer. Determined to regain his place at the top he sets out to destroy the relationships between Tibby's closeknit staff. The question is: Will he succeed? SLASH
1. Just Another Day at Tibby's

****DISCLAIMER: ****Newsies is owned by Disney. Not us. ***sigh*** All OCs are ours, though.

This story is primarily slash. There are some het. pairings, but, again, it's mostly slash. Also, the first few chapters focus quite a bit on our OCs. After we've set up the plot (around chapter five or six), our OCs probably won't be as prominent.

Please review if you like this story (or if you don't- that's fine, too). Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Just Another Day At Tibby's (During Which Spot is Hot)<strong>

It had been nearly a week since the usual wait and kitchen staff of Tibby's had returned from their visits home, but from the atmosphere you'd have never guessed they'd be gone. The only clue that it was the first day in almost two months that the entire crew had been back together was how crowded the restaurant was, crammed with the regulars, all glad to have their favorite waiters and waitresses back. Due of how incredibly crowded Tibby's was, the restaurant was hot.

Or maybe it was just Spot.

All the waiters and waitresses rushed from table to table, trying to get the orders in and out as quickly as possible. Well, all except Dutchy, who stood in front of the table in the far corner, flirting with his boyfriend. And Spot. Who sat in the corner and looked hot.

Most days, Spot spent his shift, and, more often than not, the time before and after his shift, sitting in the corner, observing the customers and staff. Today was no exception. Many of the customers seemed unnerved by the boy in the corner, staring blankly at them and tapping a pencil on his notebook. His gaze wandered across the room. He smirked. A customer had accidentally spilled her soda on Mush's previously spotless white shirt.

The female customer flushed a deep red, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

The good-natured waiter just smiled, "It's alright Miss."

Spot almost rolled his eyes. Mush was always ridiculously polite to the customers.

"But your shirt is all wet," the woman said guiltily, "And..." Spot knew why she'd stopped talking. The entire restaurant had gone unusually silent. When the thin white shirts that Tibby's employees wore got wet, you see, they got very see through. And clingy.

"Don't worry about it Miss," Mush assured her, and turned to Jack, who was exiting the male employee's changing room, "Hey Cowboy, you got a spare shirt?"

"You got it Mush," Jack agreed, disappearing for a moment, and tossing Mush a shirt when he reappeared.

Every customer and employee held their breath as they watched Mush unbutton his soaked shirt. Just as he was about to peel it off, the only two people who'd mind Mush going shirtless in a packed restaurant leapt into action.

"Mushee," Abigail Richards, Lucky, barreled forward, "You really shouldn't-"

"Oh, come on, Abby!" joked her best friend, Faye Ballat, often called Songbird. "It's been so long since we've seen him shirtless!" Lucky glared back at her.

Blink pushed past the two girls, and grabbed Mush by the shoulder, "Lets get you dried off in the changing room," he said, dragging Mush after him.

"Cover for me Lucky?" Mush called out to his childhood friend, as he let himself be dragged off.

A sigh of disappointment rang through the restaurant as the two boys left for the changing room. The girl who'd caused all the trouble by spilling the soda sent a glare at Lucky as she flounced back to her table. Spot smirked to himself. The girl and her friends all looked extremely disappointed. They weren't alone. Most girls looked to be on the brink of tears. Spot also felt a twinge of disappointment. Songbird was right, It had been too long since they'd seen Mush shirtless.

Once the restaurant quieted down a bit, Spot found himself staring into the kitchen. At the hot Italian boy standing behind the stove, flipping burgers. Spot stopped tapping his pencil and watched him cook. _Damn,_ Spot thought, _only Tony "Racetrack" Higgins could make flipping a burger look so fucking sexy._

"Hey, uh, Spot?" called Race from the kitchen, "Whatcha writing?"

_Shit._

"Umm... just a paper. I'm having writer's block," Spot replied. _He knows I was staring at him. Well, who could blame me? That boy's hot! _Spot found him extremely attractive, but was sure that was the extent of his feelings for Race.

"Okay, well, good luck." Race smiled at him, flashing his blinding smile. Spot almost returned that smile, but then someone poked Race's shoulder. Dominic Gonzales. Spot sighed as the two boys in the kitchen greeted each other and... Kissed. _Ugh. _Any trace of a smile quickly disappeared from Spot's face. Those two had been dated for almost two years, and Spot really couldn't stand watching them together. It seemed like all they did was make out. Too much PDA for Spot's taste. Ten seconds, and those boys had barely come up for air. Spot's stomach started churning as his fists involuntarily clenched. _Hmm... Weird. _

* * *

><p>Abby spent most of her shift alternating between glaring at Dutchy, and rushing around to take orders and deliver meals to the tables in both her and Dutchy's sections. <em>That bastard,<em> she thought to herself. She, of course, never covered Dutchy's section for his sake. Specs, on the other hand, would work him self to death if he could, and Dutchy was the only one who could prevent that.

Abby set the glass down a little harder than she normally would have when she gave the idiot who had dumped her soda all over **her **Mush a new sprite. "Try not to spill this one," she glared at the girl.

The girl paled a little, but returned the glare, "It was an accident."

Abby, according to protocol, shouldn't respond. She had just opened her mouth to lash out at the twit when she caught Mush's eye as he left the changing room, Kid Blink just behind him. Mush gave her a smile and a wave, which she returned.

Blink eyed her suspiciously. Abby glared at him. Who knew what he'd been doing to her innocent Mushee while they'd been alone in the changing room. She shuddered to think of what awful things could have been done. They had taken an awful long time in there...

Abby grimaced, and shook off the unpleasant thoughts. She made a rude hand gesture at Blink when no one was looking, which he returned, then continued along her business. She'd have a serious discussion with Mush about being alone with that guy, or any guy for that matter, later.

In a moment of rare rest, Abby glanced over to her friend. Specs had claimed the table in the far right corner of Dutchy's section. He had a half a dozen books spread across the booth, and was constantly scribbling out an essay, or an analysis, or annotating this, or that. He was completely focused. He hadn't even looked up during the commotion earlier when Mush had very nearly taken off his shirt.

As she began to look away, Dutchy said something that made Specs tear his eyes away from his latest paper and laugh. Her heart warmed slightly, and she allowed herself a brief smile. She watched a second longer as Specs said something to Dutchy, which made him reluctantly leave Specs' table, and hurry back over to Abby.

"Hey there Lucky," Dutchy said, "Thanks for covering. I got it now."

"How convenient," Abby mumbled, as three of the tables in Dutchy's section emptied.

"I owe you," Dutchy beamed, just as he always did.

Abby glared at him, and continued glaring at him as she headed towards the counter to pick up her next order.

Glare.

Glare.

Glare.

Trip.

So busy with her glaring, Abby almost didn't notice the tiny toddler who suddenly darted out in front of her. By the time she did, it was almost to late. She twisted a little, and tried to avoid the kid-she'd never forgive herself if she accidentally hurt him. She just barely managed to avoid crashing into him, but then she found herself falling.

Abby was almost certain she'd end up on the ground, with maybe a broken bone, or worse, but she had picked up the name "Lucky" for a reason. Before she could hit the floor, one hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back up, while the other came to her waist to help steady her again.

"Are you alright?" Abby asked the little boy. When he nodded, and scurried back over to his parents, she turned to face her savior, who had let go of her as soon as she's regained her balance.

Spot Conlon was right behind her, hands shoved in his pockets, heading back to his usual corner. Abby blushed at the very thought of Spot touching her... Before she could stop herself, she reached out, and grabbed his elbow, "Spot."

Spot paused, and turned to face her, "Yeah?" he asked.

Abby turned suddenly shy, "Um... Th-thank you," she mumbled, "For... you know..."

"Yeah, well," Spot suddenly seemed uncomfortable, "No problem Lucky."

Abby felt her face heat up even more. She hoped that the sunburn on her cheeks would hide her blush a little, but somehow she doubted it would.

"That all?" Spot raised an eyebrow. Still blushing, Abby nodded.

Spot turned away again, and glanced over towards the kitchen. Abby followed his gaze. Bumlets and Racetrack were making out. "Oi! Bumlets, Race! Stop making out back there! The kitchen's supposed to be sanitary, ya scabs," Spot called out, a lazy smirk stretching across his face.

The couple jumped apart. Bumlets was blushing a little, but Race seemed more amused, "Don't be such a ass Spot," he called back, "Just cause you haven't been getting any action doesn't mean the rest of us can't get some!"

"Race," Bumlets hissed, nudging him.

Abby snickered a little, and grabbed her order, and turned to leave, only to come face to face with one of her best friends. "Those guys'll never let up," Itey said cheerfully.

"Yeah," she glanced back at the guy she was in love with, her best friend's best friend, and the boy who might as well be another brother to Faye, "But it wouldn't be Tibby's if they did..."

* * *

><p>"Anything else I can get you?" Faye asked her table, with a smile permanently glued to her face. The customers responded by looking at each other, then shrugging. She inwardly groaned as she made her smile grow even more. "Okay then. I'll be right back with your drinks."<p>

She made her way towards the bar and gave Skittery the drink orders. He took the note, and smiled kindly at her. She returned his smile with a frown and turned around.

"Ryan, darling brother," Faye began as she walked to her big brother.

He sighed. "Whatever you want, Songbird, it's a no."

"But-"

"And, we talked about this. Please call me Kid Blink or Blink here, okay?"

She pursed her lips. "Fine. But only if you cover the rest of my shift. Skitts keeps... looking at me. It's weird."

Blink looked down at his sister. "You dated for, what, like eight or nine months last year, and you were the one to break it off. Of course he's going to look at you; he probably still has feelings for you. Just ignore him and finish your shift. Or, here's a thought: talk to him!"

She rolled her eyes at him, but she started to smile. "Fine, I'll finish my shift. Some big brother you are..." He reached out and tousled her wavy light brown hair. She smiled and gave him a quick hug, then she ran to the bar, smiled slightly at Skittery, picked up the drinks, and plastered her "customer smile" back onto her face. She made her way over to the customers, and plopped the drinks down and took their food orders. While she was writing, she looked at her watch surreptitiously. Ten more minutes before closing.

As she began to step away from the table, a little boy ran passed her. "Whoa!"

The little boy kept running around the restaurant, and then right into Abby. Almost. She watched as Abby spun a little to avoid hurting the boy. Faye closed her eyes and waiting for the sound of her hitting the floor, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw... She found what she saw to be incredibly hilarious. Spot had left his usual corner to save her. It was too funny watching Abby turn even redder than she already was. Instead of disguising her blush, Abby's sunburn was making it worse. Faye knew how much her best friend was infatuated with Spot Conlon. Though Abby always did, Faye couldn't call it love, because she herself didn't believe it was possible.

Anyway, she laughed at Abby as she awkwardly talked to Spot. Then Spot looked past Abby and his face... Faye wasn't quite sure what happened to Spot's face. It momentarily fell, but then seconds later, his signature smirk spread across his face. She looked in the direction that he was and saw Bumlets and Race making out in the kitchen. She smiled warmly, almost wistfully, as she looked at her best friends.

"Oi! Bumlets, Race! Stop making out back there! The kitchen's supposed to be sanitary, ya scabs," Spot called out.

Faye started laughing as she walked into the kitchen. She saw the two boys jump apart, and Bumlets's cheeks turn slightly pink. She smiled at him as Race yelled something back at Spot. "Race!" Bumlets said. "Way to go, Bumlets!" she teased. He grinned back at her.

Then smacked the back of her head. "No teasing!"

"Hey!" She poked him in the stomach, and they both stared at each other. They then started cracking up.

"Songbird!" yelled Blink from across the restaurant, "aren't you still working?"

Without turning around, Faye flipped her brother off and gave Bumlets a quick hug. Then she turned around to see Blink glaring at her. She smiled innocently as she went back to her tables. She suddenly remembered Spot's weird reaction to Race and Bumlets, and thought about it. _Why would his face just... fall like that? Maybe my brain was seeing things. Yeah, that's it... _Deciding it was nothing, she quickly thought about what she was going to do after work. All she could think about was sleep, even though she wasn't sure why she got so tired all of a sudden. And then it was time to close up for the night. She changed in the aptly named changing room, and then met up with Blink and Race outside. They said goodbye to everyone and hopped into their car. Faye fell asleep immediately, and, when they arrived at the apartment they shared, the boys had to drag her inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS' NOTE:<strong>

**S: Finally it's done!**

**C: It actually went surprisingly quick... only took a couple days to write ^,^ **

**S: I know! Even though we had so much other crap to do, we actually got it finished in a timely manner!**

**C: Shocking! =P**

**S: :D Now I have to finish my Spanish homework... Yay...**

**C: And I should probably get started on my math... and English... and Spanish... -,-" I've really gotta stop procrastinating...**

**S: Yes you do! Okay, now that the first chapter is done, I can memorize my monologue... Haha. I completely forgot to practice it all night... That's bad... Anyway, we hope you enjoyed our first chapter! Review! You know you want to...**

**C: And if you don't then we won't let you ever see our favorite shirtless!Mush... (And that would just be a tragedy!)**

**S: Incentive! I'm so weird... Oh well. Just please review, because it really would be a tragedy.**

**C: Yeah! I want to see hot shirtless!Mush .**

**S: I couldn't agree more. But for now, I need some sleep.**

**C: Meh, sleep is overrated...**

**S: Goodnight! And, because it simply wasn't said enough, please review! And, C, amazing writing! Thanks for all of your wonderful help and numerous fangirl squeals!**

**C: You're writing, was simply amazing as well my dear S. And our fangirl squeals were indeed magnificent!**

**S: :D**


	2. Music Theory or the Movies?

****DISCLAIMER: ****Newsies is owned by Disney. Not us.** ***sigh* ****All OCs are ours, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Music Theory or the Movies?<strong>

The next day was Sunday, which meant that Faye was working the morning shift. She had been working since five in the morning, and it was now... Five fifty seven. _Eight hours and three minutes left,_ she thought miserably. At least Race and Bumlets were there this early, too. Though they weren't much company, because they were probably spending their shifts making out in the kitchen. And Snoddy was there, too, but she didn't really know him that well. He was currently waiting on the only table, so Faye was free to do whatever she wanted.

The morning crowd usually didn't arrive until six thirty, so Faye still had a little time to kill. She made her way into the kitchen as quietly as she possibly could. As she suspected, Race had Bumlets pressed up against the wall, his lips locked on his boyfriend's. Neither one was paying attention as Faye snuck up behind them and squeezed Bumlets's side. Bumlets squealed, causing Race to jump back with surprise. He and Faye started laughing as Bumlets glared at them both.

"As much as I enjoy watching you two torture Bumlets, the morning rush is starting," Snoddy yelled at them. "Come on! Move it!"

Race kissed Faye's cheek, squeezed Bumlets's hand, and ushered them out of his kitchen.

The rest of the morning was a blur of tables, customers, and checks. At eleven, the next shift began, and Abby, Spot, Dutchy, Itey, and Mush showed up. Before she knew it, her shift was over. "Crazy morning, huh, Bumlets?" Faye asked him.

"Hellish is more like it!" he replied.

They each went into the changing rooms, and Snoddy followed Bumlets. When they came back out, the restaurant was more crowded than ever. Faye found Abby and gave her a quick hug, then found an empty table to study. She popped in her iPod headphones and put on _The Lion King_.

* * *

><p>Abby was glad that Tibby's was doing so well. Really, she was. In fact she was thrilled, and not just because it meant her paycheck continued to creep higher and higher as the sucess continued to grow.<p>

It just so happened, however, that she tended to feel especially happy about Tibby's success when it wasn't her shift. When she'd started at 11 it had been crowded. By noon it was jam-packed, and around one it reached an all time high. Then at two the numbers slowly crept down a little, and at four-thirty, when her shift finally ended, it was only just beginning to shoot up again, as the older people, and the young families tried to beat the crowds by going to dinner a little early.

_Thank God I don't have to deal with that,_ Abby thought to herself, as she and Faye squeezed through the crowds to get out the door. "We survived!" she practically sang as she pushed past the last person and danced into the sunlight.

Faye started laughing, "You look ridiculous."

Abby stopped her dancing for a second, "I don't look ridiculous," she pouted, then laughed a little, "Well, not too ridiculous, anyway." Abby grinned, but refrained from dancing again. "What do you want to do first? Shopping? Manicures?"

"Study for my big music theory test on Tuesday?" Faye added excitedly. Abby blinked. "How about the movies?" Faye sighed.

"Good girl," Abby grinned, patting Faye on the head, making the younger girl scowl at her.

"I'm not a dog!" Faye told her.

"Yeah, yeah," Abby waved her off. "What movie?"

Faye didn't really care what movie they saw, and since Abby didn't have much of an opinion of it either way, they figured they'd just head to the theater and see what would be playing when they got there. The only two movies that were playing at the time they got there were _The Help_ and _Cowboys and Aliens_. When she saw the choices, Faye made her mind up pretty fast.

"Pleaaaaaase Faye," Abby begged, "Pretty please with some extra buttery popcorn on top!"

"I am NOT going to see Cowboys and Aliens!" Faye exclaimed.

"But... it's got Cowboys!" Abby said miserably, "And Aliens! We have to see it!"

"No," Faye said firmly, and decided which movie they would see without further argument by stepping up to the ticket booth and buying her ticket for _The Help_.

"I hate you," Abby mumbled resentfully as she bought her own ticket.

"You know you love me," Faye told her.

"Maybe," Abby stuck her tongue out, and the girls both laughed, neither of them really paying attention to their surroundings. Actually, Abby supposed that Faye might have been, since she hadn't been the one to bump into the two boys.

"Scuse me, sweetface," said the shorter of the two.

Abby didn't recognize the two right away. It wasn't until Faye hissed, "The Delancey brothers," hatefully in her ear that she realized who they were.

Abby, personally, didn't have much of a problem with the boys. They had both already graduated by the time she had started college, so all she really had heard were second hand horror stories. This was her first time face to face with them. "Sorry 'bout that," she said nervously. From what Jack had told her about them, they'd be about ready to smash her face in. She really wished that Jack, or really any of the other boys, were with them. Both of the brothers had muscles. Really big obvious muscles.

The shorter Delancey looked her up and down in a very obvious way, making Abby blush, and said, "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting yet," with a smirk.

Despite all the stories she'd heard about them, Abby couldn't help but blush. And notice that he was actually kind of cute. "H-hey," she said a little shyly, holding out her hand, "I'm Abby. Abigail Richards, but you can call me Abby."

"Now why would I do that when you have such a pretty name... Abigail?" The shorter one said. He was still smirking. The smirk reminded her of Spot, which made the butterflies in Abby's stomach increase tenfold. "I'm Oscar. Oscar Delancey. That's my big brother Morris," Oscar jerked his head towards the taller brother who was saying something to Faye. Abby thought she heard something about Racetrack, and thought it was odd that Morris had brought him up since she was pretty sure the only person who hated the Delancey brothers more than Jack was Race, and could only imagine the feeling was mutual. Her heart sank a little as she remembered. All of her friends hated both the Delancey brothers (although she couldn't really see why at the moment. Oscar was being perfectly nice).

"Come on Abby, let's go, we're going to miss our movie," Faye said, shooting the Delancey brothers, particularly Morris, a nasty look.

"Sorry, she's right," Abby said to Oscar shyly. "We should go... Don't want to miss the movie!" She was still blushing.

"Yeah?" Oscar said, "That would be too bad, wouldn't it."

Morris as beginning to look impatient, and Faye, Abby noticed, looked a little anxious.

Oscar seemed to notice this as well. He took Abby's hand and lightly kissed it, making her blush harder than ever, "I'll see you around sweetheart."

"Bye," Abby called after him as he walked away.

"I hate those guys!" Faye said as soon as they were out of ear shot, "I really, really do!" She was clearly extremely upset.

"I don't know," Abby said, glancing back over her shoulder, and somewhat disappointed Oscar was gone, "Oscar was kind of... charming..." she murmured in a way that suggested Faye hadn't been meant to hear it, and somehow managed to miss the incredulous look Faye shot at her.

* * *

><p>Blink, Race, and Songbird's apartment looked extremely lived in. The couch was comfortable, despite its worn appearance. Three beds were pushed up against a wall. Two of them were perfectly made, but the third... Clothes were thrown over it and were strewn about the floor. The other side of the room served as the kitchen. One gigantic desk was up against the window, and three laptops sat on top.<p>

Two boys, a gorgeous Latino and a short, sweet-looking Italian, were currently making out against the wall by the door. Dominic, or Bumlets to his friends, was pinned up against it, leaning down slightly, while the shorter boy, Tony, was... well, enjoying his position against his boyfriend.

"Ow!" Bumlets pushed Race away from him, clutching his lip. "That really hurt, I hope you know that."

The other boy laughed and pushed him roughly against the wall again. He brought his lips to his boyfriend's and bit his lower lip again. Bumlets's hands slid underneath his boyfriend's shirt and pulled it off. Together they moved over to the first bed-Songbird's bed. Race straddled his boyfriend and kissed him fiercely. Bumlets struggled out of his own shirt, and then rolled over so that Race was beneath him. Race ran his fingers through Bumlets's shiny brown hair and kissed him gently, then deepened the kiss, brushing his ear lightly with his fingers. Bumlets moaned as Race pulled him closer.

Bumlets was having a great day.

Until the door slammed.

"God, you two. I really didn't need to see that! My day has been bad enough as it is." Songbird said, disgusted. She threw their discarded shirts at them. "Just get dressed. We need to talk."

She was angry. Extremely angry. In fact, Bumlets couldn't remember the last time she looked like that; like she wanted to straggle someone.

Race, still shirtless- and extremely hot- walked over to his roommate, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Songbird, what's the matter?"

She slapped his hand away and glared. "Besides the fact that you two were going at it on MY bed, the fucking Delancey brothers," she replied.

Race looked appalled. "Language!"

"Shut the hell up, you hypocrite! And please put a shirt on!" Songbird screamed.

Whoa. This was serious. For as long as he'd known her, Songbird had never asked a guy to put a shirt back on. Ever. Bumlets and Race exchanged a look as they did as she asked. Bumlets looked at his best friend, and saw angry tears form in her eyes.

"It's just so damn stupid!" she said as she looked at them.

Bumlets approached her and pulled her into a hug.

She froze.

"Songbird, tell us what happened," he whispered. She relaxed in his arms and he smiled, stroking her back soothingly as she took deep, calming breaths. Another arm snaked its way around Bumlets's waist, and it startled him. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Race had joined the hug. Songbird pulled away and stared at her friends. Then she walked over to her brother's bed and flopped down.

"Well?" asked Race expectantly, with his arm still around Bumlets.

She wiped her eyes. "Oscar... He was... flirting with Abby at the movies," she began, "and Morris, he comes up to me and... Well, he... he said that at least Oscar had the balls to talk to a girl like a real man, unlike my brother and his friends. And some other stuff that I just can't repeat. About u- What happened... The whole thing just really pissed me off! 'Cause, you know, Blink isn't exactly..."

"Discreet? Oh, querida, no te preocupes." He often spoke in Spanish to her. She was still learning, so it really helped her. "Los dos son hijos de puta y-"

Race smirked slightly. "That Spanish is fucking sexy," he said to himself.

Bumlets smiled at his boyfriend. "Damn straight, that's why I do it, but that's not the point." He turned back to Songbird and took her hand. "No nos importa que los dos dicen sobre nosotros. No te los molesten."

"No me importa!"

"Hey! Ah... Inglés por favor!" Race laughed.

"Fine! What bothers me is how Abby is so stupid that she can be charmed by fucking Oscar Delancey, of all people! What's wrong with her? Did she get dropped on her head as a baby?" She stood up and began to pace. "'Cause no one in their right mind would find one of those asses," she practically spit out her next word, "charming!"

Bumlets and Race looked at each other. Sometimes Songbird could overreact, but when it came to the Delancey brothers, one could never be too careful, especially when you considered what they did to her and Blink.

Bumlets and Race stood up and each one grabbed one of her shoulders. "Songbi-" Bumlets stopped himself, "Faye. Calm down. She may not be the smartest, but she'll be okay, and she most definitely won't let either Delancey near her again."

Songbird actually smiled at them. "I- you're right," she said, surprised. "Thanks, you guys." She pulled them in for another group hug. "Gracias," she backed out of the hug and squeezed Bumlets's hand. "I love you guys. Go back to your hot make out session. I'm going to go look for Abby." She grabbed her keys and headed out the door. "Oh, but NOT ON MY BED!"

The two boys hesitated for a moment, then grinned. "But her bed is so perfect!" declared Bumlets.

"And mine is so messy. And Blink, well, he'd never forgive us," added Race.

Bumlets laughed. "And she would?"

Race shrugged as the boys made their way over to Songbird's bed and continued with their wonderful, hot make out session.

Bumlets continued to have a great day.

* * *

><p>Blink paced nervously in front of the door of the apartment his boyfriend shared with Specs and Dutchy when he arrived to pick him up for their date. He stopped several times, and raised his fist, as if to knock, then let it drop when his nerves overtook him once again.<p>

Normally he wouldn't be so nervous. After all, Blink had been on a million dates with Mush in the nine months they'd be dating, and as far as Mush knew this would be just another date, but Blink had something special he wanted to ask him.

Finally, taking a deep breath, Blink knocked. Mush answered immediately. "Blink," he said happily, wrapping his arms around him. Blink returned the hug, and smiled softly at the younger boy.

"How has your day been?" Mush asked as he pulled away and gave Blink a kiss on the cheek. "I thought you had work! I was going to go to Tibby's to surprise you."

"Itey said he'd cover for me from five to nine," Blink said, "I wanted to take you out tonight."

Mush beamed, "You're so sweet."

Blink smiled fondly at his boyfriend, and checked his watch. "We'd better go. We've got reservations at six."

"Where are we going?" Mush asked excitedly as he followed Blink out of the room.

"You'll see," Blink said.

"But I want to know," Mush pouted.

Blink casually planted a kiss on Mush's pout, which made him pout even more, and smiled, "You'll see," he repeated.

The first part of the date went perfectly, just as Blink had known it would. He took Mush to their second favorite restaurant, Chili's (Tibby's would always be first, but Blink hadn't thought that eating at their shared work while being waited on by their friends, who'd no doubt spend just as much time teasing them as they did serving them, would make for the best date). Afterwards, he and Mush had stopped at a random ice cream place, where they'd gotten two soft serve ice creams, once chocolate, and one vanilla, that they had shared as they walked towards the destination of the second part of the date.

"Please tell me where we're going," Mush begged, "Please!"

"Mush..."

"Pretty please?"

"Well..."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"I would but..."

"Blink," Mush whined.

"Mushee, we're here."

Blink nervously waited for Mush's reaction, but he had a feeling he knew what it was going to be.

"You're taking me to a roller rink!" Mush looked nervous.

"Yeah," Blink smiled nervously, "If that's alright?"

"Y-yeah," Mush said.

"Are you sure?" Blink asked worriedly, "You don't seem very excited..."

"Well," Mush hesitated, "I'm not exactly... coordinated. I mean, I just never really got the hang of things like... roller skating..."

"It's not too hard," Blink tried to reassure him.

"Last time I tried to, I spent more time on the ground than actually skating," Mush said, "I just don't... do well."

"It will be different this time," Blink promised him.

"How?" Mush asked.

"Because," Blink said, taking Mush's hand firmly in his own, "This time I'll be there to hold you up." And apparently that was all the reassurance Mush had needed, because he went along without another word of protest.

And Blink was right, of course, because Mush's clumsiness on skates gave him the perfect excuse to spend the entire time touching Mush. Holding his hand, holding him close, hugging him, stealing a kiss. And, they did spend an unusually large amount of time on the ground, more due to Mush than anything, but Blink found he didn't really mind, and he hoped Mush didn't either.

Finally Blink checked the clock, "It's 8:30," he sighed, "We should go."

Mush looked a little disappointed, and wrapped himself around Blink's arm as they left the rink, and walked down the street towards Mush's apartment. "Do you have to go?" Mush asked unhappily when they finally reached his apartment.

"Yeah," Blink sighed, "Itey has a big test tomorrow, so I promised I'd be back by nine."

Mush unwrapped himself from Blink, and pulled out his key, "Do you want to come in for a few minutes?"

"Yeah," Blink nodded. He followed Mush into the apartment. It was much nicer than the one he lived in, mainly because Specs's rich parents covered half the rent and all their bills as a favor to him, which made Blink feel suddenly nervous about what he was about to ask. "I love you, you know," he said, looking away.

Mush's cheeks flushed brilliant scarlet. Although the words were implied with just about everything they did, neither Mush or Blink actually voiced their love very often. "I love you too," Mush said.

"Good," Blink felt relieved. "Mush," he paused, and shook his head, "No, Micheal," Mush looked startled at the use of his actual name, "I was wondering if you would..."

"Mushee!"

Blink groaned when Lucky bounced into the room. She _would _interrupt him. Lucky glowered at him, then bounced over to Mush and started jabbering away to him. Blink sighed. There was no point in asking Mush now. The mood was ruined. He glanced at his watch. "I should get to work..."

Mush looked away from Lucky, and gave Blink a hug and kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Blink nodded, smiling slightly.

"What were you going to ask me?"

"It was nothing," Blink said, and left Lucky and Mush to gossip, or what ever Lucky had come over to do. He ran a hand through his hair.

_Mush and I probably aren't really ready to move in together anyways..._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**S: So, yeah. Our first smutty scene...**

**C: I felt awkward and I wasn't even the one writing it... =P**

**S: Yeah... I mean, it was my idea, and I wrote it, so you don't have the right to be awkward!**

**C: Mmmmm, I suppose so. Thank GOD Mush and Blink are much more innocent... for now...**

**S: Well, I, for one, can't wait for that!**

**C: Good. Cause you're probably the one who'll be writing that scene.**

**S: Ugh. Maybe. Anyway, I'm so proud of us! We finished this chapter in, what, three or four days?**

**C: That is pretty impressive. YAY US!**

**S: And it probably won't happen again (knowing us)! :P I'll be too distracted by Roundhouse. :D**

**C: And I'll get sucked back into Harry Potter fanfiction... Oh well. **

**S: We'll try to write quickly if... you review! Please!**


	3. Dutchy's Day Off

**DISCLAIMER: **Newsies is owned by Disney. Not us.** ***sigh* ****All OCs are ours, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Dutchy's Day Off<strong>

The blond boy lying in a huge bed woke up and crawled out from underneath the blanket, trying not to wake his boyfriend. He stared out the window for a few minutes, thinking about nothing in particular. Arms wrapped around his waist, startling him, and lips kissed the side of his neck.

"Hey babe. Did you sleep okay last night?"

Dutchy turned around and was face to face with a brunette with wire glasses. He smiled and replied, "Yes, but I didn't get much of it last night, thanks to you!"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it!" Specs pulled Dutchy even closer to him and quickly kissed his lips.

"How could I not?" Dutchy smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend of... Wow. Almost a whole year. He smiled fondly, remembering how they met.

_Specs would go to Tibby's every Wednesday night three hours before closing, sit at the same table, and study and do homework until Songbird had to kick him out. One Wednesday, Dutchy showed up to pick her up after her shift, and saw that she was trying to kick someone out. The boy had fallen asleep on top of his books and was snoring softly._

_"Hey Songbird," Dutchy called from across the restaurant, "who's that, your new boyfriend?"_

_The boy started to stir. He lifted his head up and wiped the side of his mouth. Dutchy couldn't stop staring at him. He was hot._

_"No..." she replied._

_The boy muttered something that sounded like, "You wish."_

_"Sure I do, hon. And the offer's still standing..." she joked. __The boy chuckled and shook his head. She continued, "Well, in that case, oh, hell no he isn't. He's actually a huge pain in my ass," __she said with a smile, "__Hey, you two might along, seeing as you have that in common."_

_Both boys smiled at her. "Well, I don't know what you mean." He turned back to the boy, who was now packing up his books and papers. Dutchy held out his hand. "Hi," he said, "I'm Dutchy, and your glasses are askew." He reached out and straightened them. "I enjoy being a pain in her ass. It's extremely fun!"_

_The boy laughed and took Dutchy's outstretched hand and shook it. "I'm Specs. And Faye," he added without taking his eyes off the taller blond boy. "Songbird," he amended, "what are you talking about? You know you love me!"_

_She tried to glare at him, but her efforts failed because she started laughing when she noticed that they were still holding each others' hand, and Dutchy was staring back at Specs with an enamored expression. "Not when you always fall asleep and expect me to wake you up! And guys? You can let each other go now."_

_Dutchy blushed and tried to take his hand back, but Specs held on. He smiled at Dutchy, who felt like he was going to melt. It'd been a long time since he las felt that way._

_"Umm..." she cleared her throat. "Alrighty then," Songbird said, clearly not expecting that to happen. "I'm going to go now. Dutchy, when you're done here, close up."_

_Dutchy barely registered what she had said. "Okay."_

_Specs threw a dazzling smile at her. "I think we are." He leaned down and whispered in Dutchy's ear, "I have an idea." Still holding Dutchy's hand, he grabbed his bag and pulled Dutchy out the door, leaving a somewhat bewildered Songbird in the doorway. Dutchy thought he heard her say," Good for you," but he wasn't sure, as he was very distracted at that moment._

_The next morning, Dutchy woke up in his apartment, which was completely normal. What shocked him was the warmth that was up against his back. Dutchy turned over and saw Specs. He was so cute when he was asleep. Dutchy leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Morning."_

_Specs smiled back tiredly. "Mmhmm..." He pulled the blond closer, and kissed him. "Did you mean what you said last night? That you liked me?"_

_Dutchy blushed and nodded quickly._

_Specs smiled triumphantly. "Do you like me enough to be my boyfriend?"_

_Dutchy laughed. "Well I think I like you way more than enough if I slept with you BEFORE our first date!"_

_Then it was Specs's turn to blush. "Yeah," he said, " I really like you, too."_

Specs was the second person Dutchy had ever loved. His first love was Bumlets. They dated for about five months before they broke up. They broke up the first time because Bumlets had issues with commitment. He came back to Dutchy, though, and they were together for a while longer.

Then Bumlets met someone new. Someone different. Someone who wasn't expecting commitment. He forgot about Dutchy, which really was okay (after a while) because soon after their break up, he had found Specs. The best part of the situation was that they were still good friends. And Dutchy still had Specs.

"Hey, Dutchy? Are you there?"

Dutchy snapped back into his surroundings. "Oh yeah," he said.

Specs looked at him with a small, amused smile, pulling his boyfriend toward the unmade king size bed.

"Again?" Dutchy laughed.

Specs shrugged and stifled a yawn. "It's too early. We need sleep." He paused before asking, "What are you thinking about?"

Dutchy fell back onto the very comfortable bed, and pulled Specs on top of him with a kiss. "How we met."

Specs smiled, then thought for a minute. "Two weeks until our one year anniversary. Wow." He pushed himself off his boyfriend and lay on his back. He pulled Dutchy close and ran a finger absent-mindedly along Dutchy's arm. "This is the longest relationship I've ever been in," he confessed.

Dutchy kissed him softly on his cheek and told him softy, "Me too."

Specs turned onto his side, held his boyfriend close, and kissed the top of his head. "I really love you, you know."

Dutchy's smile widened, and he replied, "I love you, too."

For the rest of the morning, the two boys stayed entwined on the bed, content with just being in each other's arms, until Dutchy thought that he had to get ready for the lunch shift. He grudgingly left his boyfriend, and headed to his room.

"Wait a minute. Today's my day off!" Dutchy cried. He sprinted back into Specs's room and jumped on top of his boyfriend, who had gone back to bed.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Ever since that first awkward day after Jack had moved in with the Jacobs siblings, when he had walked in on Jack and Sarah in a rather compromising position, David had taken to knocking loudly before entering their apartment.<p>

Of course he still forgot on occasion, as he had on that particular day. "Erm..." David looked hastily away from his sister and best friend.

"Hey Davey," Jack said cheerfully, as if he wasn't currently bent over David's sister.

"Jack," Sarah hissed disapprovingly, grabbing a blanket to cover herself with, and scooting hastily away from him, as if that could stop David from figuring out what they'd been doing. "Sorry Davey," she added, standing up, and making her way to her room.

"So," David said, sarcastically, "do you guys do it on the couch often?"

"Naw," Jack grinned, "Only when Sarah's feeling kinky."

David grimaced, "Seriously Jack? That's my sister!"

Jack shrugged, "You asked."

"It was a rhetorical question," David rolled his eyes. Feelings of resentment spread through his body. He tried to ignore the fact that they were aimed more at Sarah than Jack.

"You eaten yet?" Jack asked, as he shamelessly walked into the room he and David shared, still naked.

David blushed, and turned away, "No," he said, more to the wall than to Jack, "I just got off work..." he glanced at his watch 12:30, "half an hour ago. I was going to take a shower, then grab something to eat before class."

"Oh yeah. You had the morning shift today, didn't you? How was that?" Jack called from their room.

"Not bad," David shrugged, "Morning shifts are always pretty quiet. Lucky isn't much of a morning person, so the only person to talk to really is Racetrack."

"Listen," Jack said, as he left the room, fully dressed, "I need to be heading down to Tibby's soon anyways, I told Medda I'd be there by one. So why don't you shower and stuff real quick, and we can get lunch there, before you go to class?"

"Jack I just came from there," David huffed, but he didn't really mind.

"Come on Davey. It'll be my treat? To make up for..." Jack trailed off, and glanced over at Sarah's room, and grinned.

David rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Tibby's was as crowded as ever, particularly since the boys had showed up around the usual lunch rush hour. David halfheartedly glared at Jack, "So how exactly am I supposed to get lunch before class if we don't have anywhere to sit?"

"Don't worry Davey," Jack grinned, "I gots connections, 'member?" Jack paused to think for a moment, then laughed, "You've got connections too," he pointed out.

As if to prove Jack's point, Songbird hurried up to them at that moment, "Back so soon Davey," she said cheerily, "You just left an hour ago!"

"Yeah well Jack owes me one," David glanced over at Jack who gave an innocent grin.

Songbird laughed, "Well we're pretty full right now," she glanced around, "You guys can head back to the kitchen if you want. I'm sure Race can fix you up with something."

"Will do, Songbird," Jack ruffled her hair, and moved towards the kitchen.

Songbird sent a nasty look in Jack's direction, and gave David a quick hug, "I've gotta get back to work. I'll talk to you later," she promised.

David returned Songbird's hug, then followed Jack to the kitchen.

When he got there, he found Jack talking, or rather pleading with, Racetrack. "Come on, buddy," he said, "You owe me!"

"Funny, Cowboy," Racetrack smirked, "I don't recall owing you anything."

"Come on Race, just give us some food," Jack said.

"I see why you offered to treat now," David said from the entrance.

Jack jumped, "Oh... hiya Dave," he said, a little guiltily.

"Hey there, Dave," Racetrack said.

"Hey Race," David sighed. He checked his watch. "Look, I'm running way behind, and I have about five minutes to eat before I have to run to class so I'm not late, and I didn't bring my wallet, since I was told that lunch was on somebody else today," David gave Jack a pointed look, "I'll pay you back tomorrow, but for now can I just have some food?"

"Naw," Racetrack said as he began to pile a plate with food, "You can have it free Dave, no one'll miss it."

"Hey!" Jack said, "Why does he get free food just like that! I'm your boss!"

"Well, Jacky boy," Racetrack started, "It might because Dave here asked real nicely, and is not under the false impression that he is my boss." Race seemed to notice Jack's crestfallen expression, because he shook his head and prepared another plate. "Just this once Cowboy," Racetrack warned, "'Cause I'm feeling nice. You two can eat out back, since the tables are full, and I don't want to have to look at Jack's ugly mug while I'm cooking." The words would have been mean if not for the teasing grin Racetrack shot at Jack.

"Alright," Jack said as he accepted his plate, "We'll eat out back."

David followed Jack out the back door of the kitchen into the alleyway. It smelled of trash, since the restaurant's dumpster was right next to the door, and the ground was far from comfortable. It wasn't really what David had had in mind when he'd decided to grab lunch before his lit class, but the food was good and...

David glanced over at Jack from the corner of his eyes. Jack was already shoving the food Race had given him into his mouth at record speeds. He smiled a little at the sight. It was just so _Jack_.

Maybe it wasn't really what he'd had in mind for lunch, but because it was with Jack, the stench and lack of comfortable seating just might have been was worth it.

* * *

><p>"Uncle, why are we here?" Morris asked.<p>

"Because the boss asked for you to specifically. Now shut up and don't talk unless he talks directly to you."

The Delancey brothers looked at each other, then back to their uncle and nodded.

"Good."

He lead them to a large wooden door and pushed it open. The wood creaked and revealed an ornately decorated office, complete with two desks, numerous bookshelves, and a pool table. An older man with a scraggly brown beard sat at the bigger desk, using a good magnifying glass to read the papers strewn about.

"Tibby's restaurant voted number one in Manhattan," the man said in an annoyed tone. Oscar looked down at the placard on the desk. J. Pulitzer.

Pulitzer continued, "Gentlemen, this is the third year in a row that those amateurs have beaten us out of that title. We need to do something drastic in order to reclaim that title as our own. Mr. Wiesel, I want you and the boys to come up with a..." He made a weird signal, circling the sides of his head with his hands. "A plan."

Wiesel stepped forward timidly. "I think, sir, that the problem is the staff. The people at Tibby's are all best friends, and the customers love that. The food is pretty good, too." Oscar had never seen his uncle timidly do anything, and he had to bite his cheek to stop laughing.

Pulitzer turned away from them. "Then make them hate each other. As soon as possible."

Wiesel pointed at the door, and Oscar and Morris walked out, with the uncle behind them.

"Oscar, didn't you make friends with one of the girls?" Morris said with a devious smile

Oscar returned his smile with an even bigger, even more evil one. "You're right. Abby. She did like me. It's such a shame that the others absolutely hate me."

Wiesel grabbed his shoulder. "That could work."

* * *

><p>"Where's the damn binder?" the short Italian boy said, looking around the changing room. He opened his locker and stood on his tiptoes to look at the top shelf. He heard someone scoff, and he turned around quickly. Spot Conlon was leaning against the doorframe, smirking.<p>

"Need some help?" he asked patronizingly.

"Vaffanculo," Race told him.

"You fuck off," Spot retorted.

"I'm shocked," Race said sarcastically, "when did you learn Italian?"

"I didn't. You say that to me so much, I decided to look it up." His smirk grew.

"Well, good for you. Does Medda know you're not working?"

Spot shrugged. "It's my break."

"I see."

Race turned back to his locker as Spot sat down in front of his and pulled out a notebook and pen. "What are you writing?" he asked Spot.

Race watched Spot tap the pages with his pen. Hesitantly, he replied, "Short stories, mostly. Poems, too. None of it is really good."

"Let me see," he demanded.

"What the hell for?" Race didn't answer him. Instead, he looked at Spot expectantly. He hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "Okay, but can you not read it right now?"

Race nodded as Spot handed him the notebook. He sat down next to him on the couch. "Well, that was easier than I thought."

Spot laughed and moved to get it back, and Race promptly smacked his hand away.

"Nuh uh." They were silent for a moment. "So, Medda's your aunt, right?"

Spot scoffed again. "Yeah. What's your point?"

"Whoa. Nothing, just asking."

The two of them sat there for a few minutes without saying a thing.

Then Spot cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, I should get back to work."

"Yeah. I'll, uh, give you your notebook back tomorrow," Race replied. He looked into Spot's blue-gray eyes and half-smiled. "See ya."

Spot, surprisingly, smiled back. "See ya."

The door swung open. "Hey Spot, your break is over," Bumlets told him. "Oh, hey, Race!"

Race grinned and went to his boyfriend. "Ciao, amichetto." He gave Bumlets a quick kiss as Spot walked out the door, accidentally hitting Bumlets with his shoulder on the way out.

"Ow..." Bumlets rubbed his shoulder and rolled it backwards. "For a skinny shrimp, he can hit hard."

"Aww... Did big, mean Spot hoit you, widdle Bumwets?" Race teased.

Bumlets punched him gently on the shoulder. "Ah, shut up!"

Race grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him again. "Get back to work," he murmured in the Latino boy's ear.

Bumlets laughed and walked out the door. "Did you ever find your binder?"

Race's eyes widened. "How did you-?"

Bumlets turned back to him, flashed a dazzling smile, then ran to the kitchen, laughing as his boyfriend chased after him.

"Race, what the hell?" Sarah said in a shrill voice. "Get out of here, now!"

The two boys laughed at her and ran out of the kitchen. They ended up back in the changing room, on the couch, Race pinning his boyfriend to the cushions. He kissed him gently, then bit his lower lip, then pulled away. Bumlets made a small noise in protest.

"Where the hell is my binder?"

"Ask me later, when I'm not working!"

Race laughed, because Bumlets was definitely not working at the moment.

"Cazzo."

"Ooh, Italian. That's incredibly hot."

"Oh yeah?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Boys, get out of there now! I don't want to pay for a new couch!"

"Sorry Medda!" the boys said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**S: Yay! Another chapter! I'm so happy!**

**C: Once again, you have amazed me with your awesome writing skills, S.**

**S: Thanks! Yours, of course, was even more amazing than before! I'm hyper... C has already gone to bed, so I'm here by myself. Please note that any Italian that is incorrect is completely my fault. I only know Spanish and English, so I tried my best with Google Translate. Enjoy! No one has reviewed yet (at the time this was written)... That makes me, and most likely C, very sad. :( Oh well. At least we had writer!Spot to keep us company. Please review, though. Please.**

**C: Well apparently when I'm not around S rambles. A lot. I feel special. Anyways, see you all next chapter, and REVIEW **_**please**_**!**


	4. Drama

****DISCLAIMER: ****Newsies is owned by Disney. Not us. ***sigh*** All OCs are ours, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Drama<strong>

Tuesday was Mush's favorite day of the week. Both him and Blink had the morning shift at Tibby's, and could be all by themselves, since it was Tibby's slowest morning. Well, except that Sarah was in the kitchen, but she usually left them alone.

Mush loved spending these mornings with his boyfriend. When no one was there, they would curl up in the corner and just talk. He would rest his head on Blink's chest, and Blink would kiss the top of his head, his arms around his waist. They'd talk, or sometimes stay quiet, relishing in the feeling of being with each other. He thought today would be one of those days, and it started out that way.

Then a boy threw open the front doors and looked around. His eyes found Blink and Mush in the corner and his face fell. "Ryan?" he called out timidly.

Mush didn't know who the boy was, so he smiled at him, then looked up at Blink for an introduction. Blink seemed in shock. "Blink? Who is that?" Mush asked gently.

"That's, um, Jake." He stood up and walked over to his ex boyfriend. The brown haired boy pulled Blink into an awkward one-sided hug. He pushed Jake away. "You know, my ex," he added coldly.

Of course Mush knew. His friendly smile faltered slightly. He stood up, and approached Jake. "Hi. I'm Michael. Bli- Ryan's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you," he said brightly, trying to make the best out of this situation.

Jake frowned. "Nice to meet you, too?"

Blink around Mush's waist and held on tightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back."

Jake shifted uncomfortably. "My transfer didn't go through. So I'm back to stay. I just wanted to... say hi."

"Well, hi back. I don't want to keep you, so bye," Blink replied in monotone.

"Blink!" Mush whispered, "don't be mean!" Even though he didn't like Jake, he wasn't going to let Blink be mean to him. He seemed like a nice person. "Jake, you're more than welcome to stay for breakfast. Take a seat! What can we get you?"

Jake chuckled. "Ryan, he's a sweetheart."

Blink smiled and pulled Mush closer. "I know," he said as he kissed his temple.

Jake looked away. He continued, "But I've, uh, got to go set up my apartment. Bye Ryan. Michael." He practically ran out.

"Oh, Blink. He's nice! What happened between you two?"

Blink sighed. "He had... different priorities. We broke up." He shrugged.

Mush nodded sympathetically. "That's too bad."

Blink squeezed his hand. "Not really."

"Why?"

Blink laughed. Mush loved his laugh. "Because then you and I met."

"Oh!" Mush grinned and kissed Blink. "Never mind. He's a bad person. He didn't deserve you!"

The door opened again as their first customers of the day stepped in. "I'll take this one," Blink said with one last kiss. "Hi, and welcome to Tibby's!"

* * *

><p>It was almost five when Itey dragged himself through the door of his and Bumlets' apartment. Bumlets was stretched out on the couch looking utterly relaxed when he entered. "How was work?" he asked glancing away from the TV for a moment. Itey glanced at the television. A pair of dancers were performing a series of complicated dance steps. Bumlets kept glancing over at it, then scribbling a few things down in his notebook.<p>

"Not bad," Itey muttered, collapsing on the couch, on top of Bumlets' legs. Bumlets shifted his legs out from under Itey, and adjusted his position on the couch. "What are you doing?"

Bumlets grimaced a little, "Mrs. Stad wants me to have finished choreographing some of the dances for the fall musical by Thursday. I've barely even started."

Itey held back a yawn, "That's too bad," he said sympathetically, "I guess I'll leave you to it." Itey stood up, and began to move from their entrance hall/living room/kitchen to their shared bedroom.

"Hey Itey," Bumlets called after him, "You okay?"

Itey hesitated. He could try and lie about it, but after being best friends for so long, Bumlets would have seen right through it. "There was a lot of... drama at work today," Itey admitted.

"Drama?" Bumlets perked up a little. He switched off the TV, tossed his notebook and pen to the side, and motioned Itey back over, "Do tell!"

"Shouldn't you finish your choreographing first?" Itey asked uncertainly.

"No," Bumlets said, "Besides, it's been a while since we've gossiped!"

Itey groaned a little, "Sometimes you are so gay," he sighed. But he was smiling as he said it.

"So drama?" Bumlets asked.

"Apparently Jake stopped by when Mush and Blink were working this morning..."

"Jake?" Bumlets spat out.

"Yeah," Itey grimaced.

"So that means Mush finally knows..."

"No."

"Shit. Blink really should..."

"I know," Itey agreed, "I told him that he was being stupid. You should too."

"I will," Bumlets nodded, "I'll set Race on him too. They live together, so Blink can't exactly brush him off..."

"But Race will do it? I mean, he and Blink are pretty close... He might not want to..."

"He'll do it," Bumlets confirmed, with a slightly wicked grin.

Itey smiled in spite himself, "So things are still going well between you two?"

"Yes," Bumlets sighed dreamily, "I am so lucky... Racetrack seriously is the most fantastic kisser..."

Itey looked vaguely uncomfortable, "Um... Good to know..."

"Oh, I see," Bumlets said, "You don't want to talk about my love life." Itey gave him a slightly guilty look, which Bumlets brushed off, "So let's talk about yours instead."

Itey paled, "Let's not."

"Yes," Bumlets insisted, "Something's still bothering you. I can tell, and it's not just about Jake and Blink and Mush. So spill."

Itey fidgeted, "Abby was... weird today..."

"Lucky?" Bumlets looked amused, "She's always a little weird."

"Yeah, but..." Itey frowned, "She has a date Friday," he finally said flatly.

"Oh," Bumlets now looked sympathetic, "Spot?"

"You know," Itey drooped a little, "I almost wish."

"Who else could it..." Bumlets started, then stopped abruptly, "Shit, please tell me it's not..."

Itey rested his head in his hands, "It's Oscar Delancey."

"I knew it," Bumlets said grimly. He didn't look happy about it.

Itey looked over at him, "How'd you know?"

"Yesterday," Bumlets said, "Songbird was pretty upset... I guess she and Lucky ran into the Delancey brothers and Lucky and Oscar sort of... hit it off... But Racetrack and I told her it was nothing to worry about... they'd never even see each other again..."

"Oh," Itey blinked. "Songbird..." he muttered absent-mindedly.

The thought seemed to occur to both boys at the same time. "Ah, shit," Bumlets paled, "Does she know yet?"

"Songbird?" Itey asked, "No. She hadn't been in all day... I think she and Blink, and maybe Mush, were going to have dinner there... And I know Abby was planning on staying and doing her homework all night..."

"Sounds like an explosion waiting to happen," Bumlets said.

Itey nodded, "I have a feeling we're going to be needed there," he sighed.

"So to Tibby's?" Bumlets asked.

Itey nodded his confirmation, "To Tibby's."

* * *

><p>That night, the dinner rush was larger than usual, considering it was a Tuesday night. Watching David, Boots, Pie Eater, Snoddy and Snipeshooter scramble around, trying to serve their tables the fastest was extremely entertaining for Skittery. Granted, the bar was just as busy, but it was so much easier.<p>

Blink and Mush walked in just then, hand in hand as usual, and Skittery gave them a quick wave, which they returned. They stepped aside, and Faye was standing there, talking to David.

He really missed her. They really had something, or so he thought.

She turned towards him, and greeted him with a nod. He nodded back, hoping he could hide the happiness he felt when she acknowledged him.

Skittery watched her as David lead the three of them to the only empty table, the one in the corner next to Lucky's, who was doing her homework. Faye immediately sat down at Lucky's table. He began to ignore the customers at the bar when he saw Lucky blushing as she read what was presumably a text message and Faye trying to see who it was from. Bumlets and Itey walked in, neither of them looking too pleased with the situation. Skittery guessed that they knew who the sender was.

"Oscar?" Faye asked. She wasn't yelling, but her voice carried through the restaurant. Years of singing and learning how to project did that for a girl. "When did Oscar get your number?"

At that moment, all of the waiters turned toward the girls as the customers lowered their voices. Skittery frowned. _Did Faye not know about Oscar? This could be bad. _Itey and Bumlets exchanged concerned looks. They were evidently thinking the same thing.

Lucky was glowing, "He asked around... Apparently he knows someone who's friends with the cousin of the mother of the sister, of the nephew, of the ex-boyfriend, of the sister, of..." Lucky trailed off looking confused.

"So you didn't give it to him?" Lucky didn't respond right away, and Faye smiled. "Oh, I see. You think his stalker-like behavior is, what, cute? Endearing?" She laughed cruelly.

"I think it's kind of sweet he tried so hard to get my number," Lucky said softly.

"Are you really this naive? Or are you so starved for attention that you're willing to stoop so low to get it?" Faye was starting to raise her voice. Poor Lucky. Skittery knew from experience that she would never win this argument once Faye got mad.

Lucky's eyes flashed, "Just because you're a cynical bitch who doesn't believe in love doesn't mean we all have to be," she spat out. As soon as she said it, she clapped her hands over her mouth, as if she hadn't meant to say it aloud.

The entire restaurant grew silent. Faye looked like she had been slapped. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't believe in love," she said, softly, "because it can go wrong so quickly. People can get hurt too easily. And if something does happen, no matter what you do, you can never go back to the way things were before. I prefer to be on my own."

Next to him, Skittery heard someone, presumably Jack, mutter, "Or fucking guys without commitment." Skittery's first instinct was to argue, but he knew that Jack did have a point.

Then, Faye's expression changed from sadness to disbelief. "Wait, you said love." She scoffed. "Are you in love now? With Oscar?"

Lucky blushed, "So maybe it's not love yet," she admitted, "But after our date on Friday it very well could turn out to be!"

"You have a date on Friday?" Faye was yelling now.

"Faye, calm down," Blink said quietly.

She turned around and glared at him. "How can I be calm when she's dating Oscar Delancey? Don't you remember what he did to you? And what his bro-" she cut herself off.

Blink grabbed her shoulders. "It's okay, Faye. Just let Lucky-"

"Fine!" Faye snapped. "Go ahead, Abby! Do whatever you want! But if you get hurt, don't come crying to me, okay? Because I'll do nothing about it, except for laugh and say 'I told you so.'"

Skittery knew she had gone too far. "Faye, that's enough."

"Shut up, Henry."

Lucky bit her lip, and stood up, "I've got a test in my lit class tomorrow, so I'm going to head back and go to bed," she said softly, "I'll see you guys tomorrow..."

"Wait, Lucky," Dave started, but she was already out of the door. He turned helplessly to the rest of the wait staff, "Our test isn't until Thursday..."

"Oh, fuck." Faye hung her head. She wasn't known for thinking before she spoke. Faye sat down at the table and bit her lip. "So fucking stupid..."

Skittery stepped out from behind the bar. "Okay, everyone, the show's over. Go back to stuffing your faces." He walked up to Blink and Mush. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked. They shrugged.

"Lucky?" Mush asked, "I hope so."

"I think he meant Songbird. She'll be fine," Blink said, "She just needs a damn reality check."

Just as Skittery was going to talk to Faye, Bumlets had sat down next to her and whispered something in her ear. "Guys, we'll be outside," he said as he dragged Faye out the door. _Damn it, Bumlets. That was supposed to be me!_

"Hey, Skitts," Pie Eater put a hand on his shoulder. "Stop sulking and get back to work."

For once, he did what he was told without complaining. He was too busy watching Bumlets and Faye talk through the window.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**C: Well I had more fun than I probably should have torturing all of them. =D**

**S: Haha, yeah. I have to admit, it was pretty fun.**

**C: At least Blink and Mush got a bit of fluff in the beginning there.**

**S: Blush equals cuteness, fluffiness and rainbows! I really love them...**

**C: Who doesn't?**

**S: Touché. Okay, we would like to thank our two wonderful reviewers! Thank you so much for your feedback!**

**C: And hopefully some of you other readers who aren't reviewing will this time! Even if it's just a "You guys suck" (Which I kind of hope we don't, but if that's what you think so be it!)**

**S: :D Any feedback is appreciated! We hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**C: We certainly enjoyed writing it!**


	5. Discoveries

**DISCLAIMER: **Newsies is owned by Disney. Not us. ***sigh* **All OCs are ours, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Discoveries<strong>

"How do I look?"

Specs didn't even bother to look up from his text book, "You look fine..." he said absent-mindedly.

"You didn't even look," Dutchy pouted.

Specs glanced up for half a second, then returned to his book... then looked up again to make sure he'd seen right, "Wow," he said, "You look great, although..." Specs grinned as he blatantly checked out his shirtless boyfriend, dressed only a pair of very tight black jeans, "I'd prefer you wear a bit more around the others."

"Why?" Dutchy asked as he innocently perched himself on top of Specs' textbook.

"You know why," Specs said leaning forward to lightly kiss Dutchy. Dutchy also leaned forward, and deepened the kiss.

"Mmmmmm," Specs had to force himself to pull away, "Dutchy I have to study..."

"No you don't," Dutchy said, kissing Specs fiercely again.

Specs automatically responded, and again had to force himself away, "I have a test tomorrow..."

"You just had one yesterday," Dutchy whispered, now sucking on his neck in a most agreeable way.

"This one..." Specs had to remind himself to breath, "...is for a different... class..." he forced out. He was having trouble focusing on anything other than his boyfriend, who was now biting the sensitive area near his ear.

"Study later," Dutchy said huskily.

"We have dinner later," Specs tried to remember why he was putting up such a fight to begin with... Something about a test?

Dutchy slid off Specs' lap and pouted a little, "Screw studying!"

"I'd rather screw you," Specs murmured, shoving his text book away, and pulling Dutchy back down.

Dutchy's face lit up with a smile, "That was the idea," he mumbled against Specs' lips.

* * *

><p>Specs had just finished rebuttoning his shirt after his and Dutchy's rendezvous when Mush burst into their room, hair a mess, and dark blue button up shirt hanging open, "I don't know what to wear," he said, then took in Specs's sex hair, and Dutchy's pantless, shirtless state (thankfully he had managed to pull on his boxers).<p>

"O-oh," Mush said, blushing, "S-sorry... I didn't mean to... interrupt..." he said, slowly backing out of the room, "I'll just..."

"It's fine," Specs said. He thought it was kind of cute how embarrassed Mush always seemed to get at the constant hints of their sexual activity (he had yet to walk in on them doing the deed itself). Mush was just so innocent that sometimes it was hard to remember that they were the same age. "We're done anyways," he assured his friend, "Done," he repeated more firmly when Dutchy made a noise of protest. "Just let me get Dutchy dressed, and I'll come help you."

"Okay," Mush said, and practically ran back to his room.

Dutchy was still lounging nearly naked on their bed, "When do you think Blink's going to take care of that one?"

"Whenever they're ready," Specs said reproachfully, as he pulled out the nicest of Dutchy's t-shirts (he of course didn't own any actual nice shirts). "Now you put that on, I'm going to go help Mush."

Dutchy pouted, "I might need your help getting dressed," he said mournfully, "I don't know if I can put on my... pants without you..."

Specs was tempted to stay, but he shook his head, "The others should be here soon. We don't have time. And Mush needs help."

"Should I be jealous?" Dutchy teased, "You're leaving me here all alone, to help another guy get dressed..."

Specs laughed and gave Dutchy a quick peck on the lips, "No need for jealousy," he assured him.

* * *

><p>Mush hadn't been kidding when he'd said he didn't know what to wear. He stood in front of his mirror, holding two shirts, as if he was trying to decide which one looked better. Three more shirts were strewn across the bed. He was biting his lip nervously as he looked from one shirt to another.<p>

"Just wear the red one," Specs told him. Mush jumped as if he hadn't heard him come in.

"Are you sure?" he asked anxiously, "What if Blink likes the green one better? Or the blue one? Or..."

"Relax," Specs, rested a hand on his shoulder, "You alright?"

Mush looked startled, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Mush," Specs chuckled, "You're acting nearly as nervous as you were on yours and Blink's first date... Why?"

Mush blushed. "Blink and I..." he mumbled, "have never doubled... or tripled... or... anything before..."

"So?" Specs asked, holding back a laugh, only a little surprised. As Blink and Racetrack were best friends, roommates, and both in love with their boyfriends, he'd expected them to have doubled at least once or twice.

"This time it's with Racetrack!" Mush panicked, "What if he decides he doesn't like me when we're out on the date, and convinces Blink to break up with me!"

This time Specs really did laugh, "Mush," he said, "Racetrack is your friend, and if he had any qualms with you dating Blink, wouldn't he have said so already?" Mush opened his mouth to protest, but Specs continued, not giving him the chance, "And Blink loves you. Even if Race did for some unimaginable reason decide that he didn't like you two together, do you really think Blink would listen to him?" Mush didn't have a response to that. Specs smiled smugly, "Get dressed. Blink, Race, and Bumlets should be here to pick us up in about five minutes."

Mush nodded mutely, and began to put on the red shirt as Specs left the room.

As the other two were still getting ready, Specs was the one to open the door when the bell rang a half a minute later. "Hey Blink," he greeted the older boy.

Blink looked nice enough in a simple blue shirt and what, Specs thought, were probably the nicest jeans he owned. Racetrack had also cleaned up well, wearing a tight black t-shirt-something that, judging from the pleased looks Bumlets kept shooting him, his boyfriend very much appreciated.

"Hey there Racetrack, Bumlets. Dutchy! The others are here! Are you almost ready?" There was the sound of some muffled crashes, then Dutchy stumbled out of his room in the same tight black jeans he'd been wearing earlier, along with a hot pink shirt (not the shirt Specs had picked out for him, of course) that really no one but Dutchy could ever pull off.

"Where's Mush?" Blink asked, peering around Specs into the apartment.

"He's still getting ready in his room," Specs moved out of the way, and allowed Blink and the other two into the apartment.

Blink wasted no time in making his way over to Mush's door and knocking quickly. Almost immediately the door opened and Specs suppressed a smile as Mush threw his arms around Blink and hugged him tightly.

"Anyone would think it had been three days since they'd seen each other instead of three hours," Bumlets said, with a hint of amusement dancing through his dark eyes.

Specs looked back at Blink and Mush again. Mush was blushing as Blink spoke, smiling broadly.

"Hey loverboys," Racetrack called after several seconds of watching them, "Get over here, it's time to go!"

Blink, without looking away from Mush's flushed face, flipped the others off and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend, but Mush shook his head scoldingly and grabbed both of Blink's hands in his own, pulling him over to the others.

The six of them made idle chatter as they made their way over to the cars. Racetrack's car could only hold four people, so Specs and Dutchy had agreed to go over in Specs' car. Not that they were complaining.

"I love shortcuts," Dutchy said, when they reached the restaurant ten minutes before the others could possibly get there.

"Do you think it was mean of me not to tell Race about it?" Specs asked.

"No," Dutchy said firmly.

And the two proceeded to spend the next ten minutes making out in the back of Specs' car.

They never had gotten around to christening it...

Unfortunately Race interrupted them before they could get around to taking care of that little problem.

"Now that you two've had your fun..." he said when Specs and Dutchy finally scrambled out of the car.

"Not enough fun," Dutchy muttered. Specs elbowed him. The whole point of this night was for the six of them to enjoy a triple date together, not to have sex with Dutchy in the back of his car. No matter how much fun the latter option might sound.

The restaurant Specs had chosen for the historic date was a somewhat snooty, very fancy Italian restaurant. It was also extremely expensive, but the food was good enough to be worth every penny.

"Yes?" the extremely well dressed, very tall, host looked down his (rather long) nose at the six of them. Specs knew why. None of them, particularly Dutchy in his hot pink shirt, really looked like they belonged in such a restaurant.

He protectively wrapped an arm around Dutchy's waist, "Goldstein for six please," he said firmly. He'd learned early on that as long as you acted and sounded like you had the right to be there, no one would really question it. He hoped that some of the others would catch on during the dinner, or else their waiter would be able to make them somewhat uncomfortable. Of course, he had been dealing with people like those who'd work in that particular restaurant since he was four. Obviously he'd have figured out the secret by then.

The host eyed the arm around Dutchy's waist disdainfully, then looked disapprovingly at Race and Bumlets's intertwined hands and the arm Blink had slung casually over Mush's shoulder. But he checked the seating chart, and sniffed, "Yes... Goldstein for six. You're right over here," and led the way to a beautifully set round table. "Your waiter will be with you momentarily," sneered the host, then left, with one last contemptuous look at the three couples.

Specs sat down with Dutchy on one side, and Blink on the other. He thought he heard Bumlets, who sat across from Dutchy, utter a soft "Wow," but couldn't be sure.

Their waiter, as it turned out, was new. He was tall, pimply, and clumsy. His voice cracked whenever he said more than three words, and the six boys spend most of the time he was around biting their lips to stop themselves from laughing at him.

As it turned out, their clumsy, pimply waiter was just what they'd needed to shatter the awkwardness Specs suspected his friends had been feeling since entering the restaurant. Almost as soon as he left, they all began to laugh. They chattered about the poor kid for a few minutes before they settled down a bit.

They had just ordered their main course when talk turned, inevitably really, to the talk of the other date, going on at that very moment. "Hey, Mush?" Bumlets asked abruptly, when there was a brief lag in the conversation.

"Hm?" Mush looked away from the piece of bread he'd been buttering.

"Lucky's on her date right now isn't she..."

Mush suddenly seemed a great deal more interested in his bread, "I guess. Yeah..."

The atmosphere around the table had suddenly turned uncomfortable. Ever since Lucky and Songbird's fight two days ago, any conversation featuring either of them or the date in any way had turned uncomfortable. None of the boys weren't really used to Lucky or Songbird fighting. They had, of course, had their spats before, but neither of them had ever been anywhere near as cruel as they, mostly Songbird, Specs admitted to himself, had been on Wednesday. Their arguments before had mostly consisted of Lucky doing something somewhat stupid, Songbird yelling at her about it, Lucky getting insulted and the both of them storming off in opposite directions, only to forget about the whole thing the next day.

"I've just been wondering..." Bumlets started, "We all know how Songbird feels about the date... and I know none of us are really pleased about it..." Understatement of the year. Dutchy had thrown a fit when Mush had mentioned it to them. Luckily, Specs and Mush had managed to calm him down before seeing Lucky. "...but you haven't really said anything about it..." Bumlets was getting a 'are you really bringing this up at a nice dinner?' look from his boyfriend, which he ignored.

Mush shifted uncomfortably, and looked around the table. Specs had, personally, been wondering the same thing. Mush hadn't seemed happy about the date, but he'd obviously supported Lucky about it. It looked like the others had thought similarly. "W-well..." he began. He looked around then down at his still uneaten, only half buttered bread, "Honestly..." he hesitated, then barreled on, "Songbird might kind of be right..." he finally mumbled. "I-I mean... Lucky... Abby... she might have been a little bit... desperate..."

Specs raised an eyebrow. He hadn't really been expecting that. Lucky had a habit of flirting in an easy going way with most of their young, male customers, and many of them had returned the favor.

"That is..." Mush looked even more uncomfortable, "She's never... really... had a boyfriend before... Not that Oscar's her boyfriend yet, but..."

A beat of silence, then "What?"

Sure, all of them had known she'd never dated anyone since she'd begun working at Tibby's, but all of them had kind of assumed that there had been boys before she'd stated working, or high school.

"Yeah, well," Mush shrugged, "Her brother did a pretty good job of scaring most guys off when we were kids," he explained, "and the one time one did get close... she kind of... broke his jaw..."

"_That _doesn't surprise me," Blink snickered. "What'd he do, breath on her funny?"

Specs smiled a bit, because Lucky _did _have a bit of a temper when someone, such as Blink, really bugged her, but shook his head. She might have a temper, but violence was not something he'd ever seen her use.

Mush just bit his lip. "He..." Mush turned a dark red, "He was just being a bit of an ass to her... and she wasn't really have a good day so..." he shrugged.

"But yeah... I guess she would've said yes to just about any guy although..." he hesitated, then seemed to decide that if he'd told them that much, he might as well say the whole thing, "She did say Oscar kind of reminded her of Spot, with his smirking and stuff..."

"Really? Just about any guy?" Bumlets asked.

"Any guy she liked enough," Mush shrugged.

"Great," Bumlets scowled, "This whole thing could've been avoided if Itey could've just gotten up the balls to ask her out already!"

"You're hardly one to talk," Dutchy said, leaning over the table and playfully punching Bumlets's arm, "you couldn't say more than two words to Race when you had a crush on him before he asked you out. At least Itey can talk to her."

"Dutchy!" Bumlets pouted, and Dutchy smiled affectionately at him.

Racetrack glanced at them, and raised an eyebrow. Specs frowned. He didn't see what Race did to regain Bumlets's attention, but within seconds, Bumlets and Racetrack were having a whispered conversation that Specs suspected was not appropriate to have in public. Dutchy laughed a little, and turned back to Specs. Upon seeing his frown, his own smile fell a little. He set his hand on Specs's leg and gave it a reassuring squeeze. When his expression didn't clear, Dutchy leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You have no idea how much I want to drag you back to the car and have my dirty way with you right now..."

"Dutchy!" Specs hissed, not unlike the way Bumlets had moments earlier. Specs felt his frown melt off his face, only to be replaced with crimson cheeks, "We're in public!"

"I can't want my insanely attractive boyfriend who I'm in love with while we're in public?" Dutchy asked innocently.

Specs smiled, "You can... You just can't say it out loud!"

Dutchy smiled mischievously, and leaned around Specs to talk to Blink about something. He didn't remove his hand.

When their meals arrived, Specs expected Dutchy to, finally, remove his hand so he could eat properly, but instead the blond simply did his best with his free right hand, all the while expertly maneuvering his left one further and further up Specs's leg.

Specs hoped no on dropped their fork. Or looked at his face, since he was pretty sure it was bright red.

When everyone finished their meals, Specs asked, as calmly as he could, considering his extremely sexy boyfriend's hand was as far up his leg as he could be while still being... somewhat appropriate, "Would anyone like some dessert?"

Blink and Mush looked at each other, and seemed to have an entire conversation with just their eyes. Race shrugged, and Bumlets shook his head no. Dutchy made his answer clear, by leaning over and sucking on Specs's neck.

Specs shook his head, and nudged Dutchy away when he saw a mother at a table across the room shield her young son's eyes, and frown at them disapprovingly. He felt guilty, until she leaned forward to speak to her husband, and he read the words on her lips "Both boys... absolutely disgusting..."

Suddenly eager to make her, and any other homophobic customers, even more uncomfortable, Specs turned to Dutchy and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Their tongues battled for dominance. Specs was pretty sure their kiss belonged in a rated R movie.

Their friends' laughter broke them apart. "Alright you two," Racetrack said, "That's enough."

Dutchy stuck his tongue out at Racetrack, "You're just jealous Bumlets won't make out with you in public, like Specs and I do," he said, then went back to kissing Specs. Specs tried very hard to care that this was a public place, and there were kids around, and they really shouldn't making out in a restaurant, especially not one this nice but...

Damn, Dutchy had one talented mouth!

"S-should I-I get your check sirs...?" squeaked out their awkward waiter. He had been staring at Specs and Dutchy, and quickly looked away when he saw they'd finally broken apart and had noticed him, though his eyes continued to nervously dart back over.

Dutchy replaced his hand on Specs' thigh, "Let's get out of here," he muttered in Specs' ear.

Specs nodded, and pulled out a credit card, "Just use this to cover the meal," he told the waiter. "Give it to the kid with the curly brown hair when you're back," he said hurriedly, standing up. Dutchy followed suit.

"Specs, we can't let you pay for the whole thing," Mush protested. He and Blink had already begun arguing over which one of them would pay for the other's meal. Bumlets and Racetrack nodded their agreement.

"Too late now," Specs said, making sure he had everything, "Mush, put my credit card on my bed when you get back... Dutchy and I have some business to take care of."

Ignoring any other protests made, the couple made their way back to Specs's car, before driving to the park and proceeding to take care of christening the car.

* * *

><p>When they had finished their very important business, Specs and Dutchy got out of the car. "Want to go for a walk?" Specs asked, gesturing to the empty park.<p>

Dutchy nodded, "I'd like that," he said, taking Specs' hand. For several minutes, they wandered through the park in silence. Then a voice interrupted their quiet happiness.

"Yeah Boss, I'm still here," the ugly voice said.

Dutchy's eyes widened, "That's _Morris," _he muttered, "Morris Delancey."

"I know," Specs muttered back, "And keep quiet. I don't know about you, but I don't fancy having a run in with him at this time of night."

Morris seemed to be having a serious conversation, "Yeah, the plan's in action," he said into the phone, "he's on the date with the little twit right now, actually."

Specs glanced worriedly at Dutchy. He could read the same question he was asking himself in Dutchy's eyes, 'Who was Morris talking about?'

He sincerely hoped it wasn't Oscar and, of course Lucky, as he suspected it was.

"Yeah Boss, none of the others like us much, and Oscar figures if he goes out with her to, you know, get some distance between her and the others, then that's one down."

Specs frowned. From what he heard, he knew something was about to happen, and it didn't bode well for anyone. "Bastard," Dutchy hissed angrily, making Specs look over at him. Dutchy was livid, and evidently had reached the same conclusion as Specs.

"Quiet," Specs murmured again, this time, not because he wanted to avoid Morris, but rather because he wanted to hear more. Dutchy nodded, and they leaned forward a little.

"We got some other plans in action, too... Oscar managed to convince a, ah... an old friend... to help us out. No worries, Boss, the Best Restaurant award will be yours next time for sure. Those dopes don't stand a chance. By this time next year, half of them won't even be talking to each other... I guarantee it."

Specs didn't want to hear any more. He quietly pulled Dutchy away from where Morris was, back in the direction of the car.

Dutchy looked furious, "He's trying to break us up!" he yelled softly. "I mean not us," Dutchy held Specs's hand a little more firmly, as if silently telling him that nothing would ever be able to break them up, "But our friends... he's trying to... I don't know. What's he trying to do Specs?" Dutchy asked brokenly.

"That award Tibby's has won the past few years," Specs said after thinking for a moment, "Morris mentioned that. It sounded like he was working for someone... And Lucky..."

Dutch drooped a little, "Should've known it was something like this," he said, "I knew we couldn't trust him!"

Specs, for once, couldn't argue, nor reason, with Dutchy's temper. He agreed, "We have to tell her..."

"Yeah..." Dutchy agreed, still tightly clutching Specs hand, as if he were drowning, and it was the only life-saver around for miles. Specs could feel him shaking with anger.

He thought of what Mush had mentioned earlier, about Lucky breaking her previous almost-boyfriend's jaw. He wondered if, once they told her about this, she'd be angry enough to give a repeat performance. On Oscar. "Well... should be a fun conversation..." Specs finally said grimly, "When... when do you think we should tell her...?"

"The sooner the better if you ask me," Dutchy said. Specs couldn't see his eyes, but he knew if he could, they would be clouded with anger.

"Now?" he asked nervously.

"Sounds like a plan," Dutchy said grimly.

* * *

><p>Abby felt more content than she had since her fight with Faye as she and Oscar, hand in hand, casually meandered towards her dorm. The date had gone wonderfully, with Oscar being the perfect gentleman, making her blush and laugh, and feel, for the first time in a long time, as if she didn't need to work more or study harder; to be better.<p>

The restaurant Oscar had taken her to had been fairly nice, though the food, she thought, was not quite as good as Racetrack's or Sarah's, the wait-staff was not quite as friendly as herself or her friends, and the atmosphere was, in general, simply lacking in comparison to Tibby's. She had, of course, neglected to mention her thoughts on any of this to Oscar, who had, somewhat proudly, told her he worked for the owner of said restaurant. It wasn't that big a deal anyway, she figured.

She let out a small sigh of disappointment as they neared her dorm. She'd really had a fantastic time, and she was sorry to see the evening draw to a close. She wondered vaguely if Mush would be back from his own date yet, as she really wanted to talk about hers with him.

She lingered at the door of the building when they finally reached it, because she knew that as soon as they stepped foot inside, the night would really be over, and she really just wanted it to last a bit longer. Oscar smirked a bit at her, and her stomach turned over.

"Come on," he muttered, and tugged her over to the more isolated side of the building. She followed him, having something of an idea for what he was planning, and, sure enough, as soon as they were out of sight of the main pathway, Oscar had her pushed up against the wall and was kissing her fiercely.

Abby responded automatically.

Oscar was a good kisser. It wasn't until Oscar's hand fiddled with the edge of her shirt and slipped underneath that she pulled away. "No," she said firmly.

"No?" he repeated, looking so adorably confused, that Abby nearly laughed.

"W-well that's moving a little fast," she said softly instead.

"Guess most of the girls I go out with aren't quite as moralistic as you," he said. And though his words were complimentary, somehow Abby got the feeling he hadn't meant it as one.

She burned red as she thought of how childish she must seem to him now.

Oscar retook her hand, and led her back to the constant flow of college night life. One of the girls from two rooms over from her own saw them emerge from the girls' favorite make out spot, and gave Abby a grin, which she returned.

Oscar looked at his watch, "I got the early shift tomorrow babe, I'd better go," he said.

Abby nodded, "Bye," she said cheerily, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and planning on escaping into her dorm before she could see how he reacted.  
>Oscar's hand darted out, and fastened around her wrist. "That's all?" he asked, a little teasingly.<p>

Abby's heart lightened when he placed what had been intended to be a light peck on the lips, but quickly deepened into something more. Maybe he didn't think she was too childish after all. When he pulled back, he gave her that Spot-like smirk, that always made her stomach turn over, then strolled away. Abby turned away as well, and went into the dorm, making her way up three flights of stairs and down the hall to her room.

Abby hadn't expected to see two boys outside her room, one leaning against the wall and the other sitting by the first's feet, head bowed. For a moment she paused, and wondered if she should go to one of her friends' room and wait until the two men left. But then the first one turned and saw her, nudging the other with his foot before calling out, "Lucky, that you?"

"Specs?" she called back and, no longer worried, strode the rest of the way down the hall towards the two boys.

Dutchy, who had previously been slumped on the ground, stood shakily, laying his head on Specs's shoulder. Specs automatically snaked an arm around his waist. Abby smiled a little to herself, still a little high off the happiness her date had brought her. Dutchy, she wasn't going to lie, annoyed the hell out of her. But he and Specs were adorable together.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked as she unlocked her dorm room door.

She glanced back at them just in time to see the two boys exchange a half-nervous, half-guilty glance. Abby shrugged it off, and pushed into her room, leaving the door open for her friends to follow.

She was relieved to see her roommate wasn't in. Having her friends at her dorm room was bad enough without having Mina there glaring and being a bitch.

She turned the light on, and waited patiently, for the two boys to settle themselves in her cramped room. As soon as they were comfortable on her bed, Specs sat behind Dutchy with both his arms wrapped around the other boy's waist, Dutchy leaned back into his chest, and Abby had seated herself in her office chair. She turned expectantly to them.

When neither of them spoke, she sighed. "So how was the date?" she finally asked.

Dutchy seemed to brighten immediately, "It was great we had sex in-"

Specs was quick to cover Dutchy's mouth with his hand, muffling the rest of his sentence. "It was a lot of fun," he said simply, "The food was really great."

Abby, wide-eyed from Dutchy's start, nodded slowly. She had known, of course, that Specs and Dutchy had a... healthy... sex life, from the number of times Mush had insisted she meet him here as an excuse to get out of the apartment he shared with them. Still, Dutchy's blunt reminder of it was something of a shock.

"How about your date?" Specs asked hesitantly. Dutchy's face fell at the reminder.

Abby frowned at them and their obvious disapproval, but couldn't stop a small smile from creeping onto her face, "It was really great," she sighed. "The restaurant he took me to was really great... couldn't hold a candle to Tibby's of course, but still, and..." She trailed off, a dreamy smile still firmly in place.

"Lucky," Specs said guiltily, "That's sort of what we need to talk to you about..."

"My date?" she asked confusedly.

He nodded, "After the date Dutchy and I went to the park to... walk around for a bit. And while we were there we saw Morris..." Abby was starting to get very bad feeling.

"Oh..." she said, shifting uncomfortably. "That's... interesting..."

Specs sighed, "Lucky, I really don't know how to say this, but Oscar he's... he didn't just ask you out because he liked you..."

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"I mean... When we saw Morris, we overhead him talking on the phone and he... he kind of said..."

"He said Oscar's only dating you because they're trying to make us all hate each other!" Dutchy cut him off.

Abby's insides went cold. "W-what...?" she asked slowly. She could hear her heart beating in her ears.

Thu-thump.

Thu-thump.

Thu-thump.

Her entire body suddenly began to tremble. She was having trouble focusing on anything, and was feeling a little woozy. "What did you say?" she asked, hoping, praying, that she had heard wrong.

Specs rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Oscar... is using you. He was in on some plan to..." He kept talking, but Abby had stopped listening. She couldn't listen to anything more. She couldn't focus on what he was saying. All she could think about was Oscar, and how nice he'd been, and how gentlemanly (well, up until the end, at least). How funny he was, and how great he'd made her feel. And he'd been... using her?

"N-no," she said softly, cutting off whatever Specs had been saying. She jerked away from the comforting hands of Specs and Dutchy, "H-he wouldn't... You're lying!" Please be lying was what she was really saying.

"Lucky..." Specs started, "Abby, I'm so sorry... I understand..."

_I understand, he said?_ Abby thought to herself, a little bitterly. _No, he didn't understand._ None of her friends did. None of them could. How could they when they were all madly in love with each other? How could Specs think he understood, when Dutchy was right there, not quite touching him, but obviously desperately longing to? How could Mush pretend he might understand, when there was Blink... Blink, always right there.

She turned away, "I know none of you like him at all, but Oscar is really nice. And he likes me. I never thought you'd sink so low as to lie to me." She wondered if they'd notice the lack of conviction she spoke with.

_You know they're not lying_, her conscious reminded her. _You know they wouldn't do that..._

_I'll apologize tomorrow_, she silently told herself.

Specs looked shocked, as if she'd just accused him of killing her mother. "I-I..."

Dutchy seemed less shocked. He moved protectively in front of Specs. And that, Abby thought, just proved that neither of them got it. "You really think we'd lie about this?" he asked angrily.

Abby didn't look at them. She kept her back to both of them, "I think you guys should leave now," she said monotonously, "I suppose I'll see you around eventually..."

Dutchy made no move to leave. Instead, he spun her back towards him and Specs, and tightly gripped her shoulders.. Abby hastily focused on her shoes, to avoid the older boy's gaze, "Look Abby," it was the use of her real name that finally made her glance up, if only for a second. "I get that it hurts, and you don't want to believe it, but..." Another glance up told Abby that she just needed one more good hit to make him mad enough to leave her dorm and leave her alone.

"You don't know anything. Just get out of here!" She knew she was acting like a stupid little kid, but she didn't care, "Go away! I hate liars. Just get out of here and go call everyone else and tell them your stupid lie, because you know they'll all believe you, and hate me, and... and... and..." Abby had to stop. If she kept going, she'd start crying. And that's what she was trying to avoid.

Dutchy's grip on her shoulders tightened to the point of pain. Abby winced away, but he didn't seem to notice, "We're trying to help you!" he finally snapped, "Song was right! You _are_ stupid. So fucking stupid! Come on Specs, anyone that dumb doesn't deserve our help! Or our friendship!" Dutchy stormed away.

Specs hesitated, and took a step towards Abby. "We won't tell anyone if you don't want us to, but..." he reached out to her. She stepped away, and sent him a ferocious glare. He pressed his mouth into a fine line, then followed his boyfriend, shooting her one last half sad, half angry look over his shoulder as he did so.

When the angry slam of the door told her that they had left, she breathed a sigh of relief. It was only the, once she was sure she was alone, that she let the tears fall, and keep falling until she finally fell asleep.

It was several hours later, almost two in the morning, when she woke up from her tear-induced coma. Abby knew it was late, but she didn't really care. She had yelled at her friends, who didn't deserve it. Now it was time to yell at someone who did.

So as not to wake her bitchy roommate, who had at some point during her rest, entered the room, Abby grabbed her phone, and went outside.

The phone rang three times, before he answered groggily, "Who the hell is calling me at two in the morning?"

"O-oscar?" Abby said shakily, she hadn't really expected him to answer so late at night. Or early in the morning, depending on how you looked at it. She took a deep breath, then said coldly, "Oscar, it's Abby."

"Abigail?" he asked, "Why the fuck are you calling me right now?"

She hesitated, then barreled forward, "Earlier tonight, after I got back from our date, a couple of my friends stopped by." She wondered if she could still call them friends, but shrugged it off. Specs, at least, wasn't one to hold a grudge.

"Why're you telling me this?" he asked grumpily.

"Because they said they heard your brother in the park, and they said.. they said you're only using me for some stupid plot, and..." Even as she spoke, she was still silently begging him to deny it, still hoping it wasn't true.

"Shit," he mumbled. "Look, Abigail..."

"Is it true?" she asked softly. _Please don't let it be true. _"Are you just using me?" _Please don't just be using me._

"Abigail... of course it's not true..." _Stop being so relieved Abby, he could be lying... _But all the same, some of the tension left her body.

"My friends wouldn't lie..." Abby murmured.

"Listen," he said, "I'm not sayin they would, but hear me out, would you?"

She nodded, then remember he couldn't see her and said, "OK..."

"Its just, me and my brother and your friends, we don't get along so well..."

"I know," She said flatly.

"Right, and well. Look, I'm not the same as I used to be... I'm not gonna lie to you Abigail, I was pretty... pretty harsh a few years ago."

"I know," Abby repeated.

"But I'm different now, I swear. And I don't have anything against your friends anymore... and I wish I could say the same about them, but I can't."

Abby remained silent, as she waited for him to continue.

"And you know Abby, I hate to say this, but your friends, since they don't trust me and all... well, they're pretty fond of you, so it doesn't surprise me that they'd try something like that. I don't blame them, but..."

Abby stayed quiet, thinking. Mush would never, and he'd stop Blink from as well. And Faye... she was too mad at her about it to try a sneakier approach, and the of all the others, the one who she was closest to was...

Specs.

But he wouldn't... surely he wouldn't lie about that...

Abby's head was pounding.

"Abigail?" Oscar said, "I swear I wasn't using you... In fact as soon as I woke up, I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me for lunch on Wednesday... That's your day off, right?"

Abby had never told him Wednesday was her day off. It was another one of those things that would make Faye call him a creepy stalker, but she thought was kind of sweet he'd gone to the effort to find out.

_You're being stupid, he could be lying._

_But everything he said makes sense!_

_Would Specs and Dutchy do that to you?_

_If they thought they was protecting me... _

_Would you blame them for that...?_

_I can look after myself!_

_Can you...?_

_I can._

_…_

_I think..._

"I... I think... I'd like that," Abby said hesitantly, "Y-you're really not..." She didn't feel good about believing Oscar over Specs, and Dutch, but everything he had said had made... a surprising amount of sense.

As she accepted Oscar's explanation, a small surge of anger flowed towards Specs and Dutchy. She didn't want to explode at them again, but she didn't really want to talk to them either. So that, she decided, was exactly what she'd do.

* * *

><p>The day after the dates, the regular dinner crowd had gathered at Tibby's. Jack decided that tonight he was going to work the bar.<p>

"Hey you, Skittery!" Jack slid behind the bar and next to the frowning boy.

"Hey Jack," Skittery responded distractedly. He kept drying the glass in his hand with furious determination. Poor guy. He's probably still sore at Bumlets for getting in his way.

Jack, who decided to actually manage the staff tonight, quickly surveyed the rest of the room. He sighed, preparing himself for the three hours left until closing. The usual Saturday staff was there, of course. Blink and Mush were sending each other goofy smiles over their customers' heads whenever they could. They were so in love it was sickening. Jack turned around and saw Bumlets making his way out of the kitchen.

"Hey Bumlets!" Songbird ran up to him and they started talking about music (_What else is new, right?_). Lucky walked passed them quickly, and Songbird glared at her back. Bumlets whispered something to her and kissed the top of her head. _I swear those two act more couple-y then he does with his actual boyfriend._

Bumlets looked pointedly at her again and then smiled his signature smile that could probably make any girl go weak in the knees. _It was almost a shame that he was gay. Then again, maybe the smile worked on guys, too._

Songbird smiled back at him and-_ Holy shit! She just blushed! Faye "Songbird" Ballat was actually blushing! I don't believe it! She must, dare I think it, like him? Nah, she probably thinks he's hot and is just looking for someone else to sleep with- she's slept with all of the straight guys (yours truly excluded), so she's run out of options. Well, and then there's Spot, but he doesn't date. At all._

"But-"

He looked at her with a look that said, "Please try."

"Fine, Bumlets, I'll try." As Bumlets left the restaurant, Jack watched Songbird with amusement as she waved goodbye, looked at his retreating form for a second, and then approached Lucky, who continued to ignore her. Songbird kept trying to talk to her, but Lucky walked away. _Ha. Serves her right. _Jack grew bored watching them. He looked around the restaurant at the other employees. He loved working here because they were all so close (_well,_ _except for Songbird, who really hates me_). Today was kind of weird, though, considering that Dutchy was actually waiting tables instead of having Lucky cover for him. In fact, Lucky hadn't spoken to Dutchy or Specs (who was, of course, sitting at his usual table) at all, and she always talked to him.

Speaking of Lucky, where did she go? He searched around the restaurant and couldn't find her. Or Songbird, for that matter...

Just then, he heard a door slam. Everyone in the restaurant quieted and looked towards the kitchen. Jack eyed Race suspiciously. The short Italian shrugged his shoulders, pointed at the back door, and mouthed, "Lucky."

Jack shook his head. The girls always managed to turn every little thing into a huge soap opera. He decided that it was time for it to end, so he put on his most charming smile and followed them out the door.

"Look Abby, just hear me out!"

"I don't want to be near you, okay? Leave me alone!"

"Abby, please!"

"You were such a... Well, such a bitch to me, Faye! And I-"

"I know! Fu- Ugh," Songbird sighed, "It wasn't... I had no right to say that to you."

_Huh? Did Faye just say that?_

Lucky opened her mouth automatically, preparing to retaliate, but then what Songbird said started to sink in. "What?"

Songbird sighed. "Bumlets was talking to me-scolding me, actually-and he helped me see how much I hurt you. You really didn't deserve my bitchy-ness. I just... And I'm trying to put this delicately: I'm not the biggest fan of the Delancey brothers."

_Understatement of the century. _Lucky, evidently thinking the same thing, scoffed.

"I just-Morris- Well, you know I've kind of- I- I'm not good at this, Abby. I don't like talking about it, and-"

"Faye, just tell me," Lucky said, exasperated.

"I dated Morris. When I was sixteen," she said in monotone. Then she quietly added, "He was my first. I was stupid enough to trust him, and he stopped dating me right after. I was 'too clingy.'"

Lucky stood there in a shocked silence.

Songbird looked at her and continued, "I never told you because I wanted to put it behind me. I'm sorry. I let my emotions get the best of me, and... Well, for lack of a better phrase, I fucked up. I have trouble remembering that Oscar isn't his douche of a brother. I know you like him, and he really seems to like you. I hope you guys are happy. I'm," she took a deep breath, "?" Songbird held her breath.

_Huh?_

"Uh, what?"

She sighed, "I'm so sorry," she repeated, noticeably uncomfortable. "Can you please forgive me?" Lucky remained silent. "Abbs, please answer me! You should know how fuc—how awful I feel."

"You should feel bad, Songbird," Jack yelled from the doorway.

"Shut the hell up, Jack!"

He threw his hands up as he approached the girls. "Woah! Just trying to help!"

"Ugh! Just—ugh!" She smacked the back of his head. "At least now we have a witness to this momentous event!" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm despite the truth of her words. Songbird never apologized, even when it was completely called for.

"I don't know, Faye... I'll think about it if you promise me that you won't be that mean to me again, okay?"

Songbird chuckled. "You sound like a five-year-old," she said fondly.

Jack smiled. It was one of their ongoing jokes. Songbird would make fun of Lucky's innocence, and Lucky would...

Lucky jutted out her bottom lip. "Do you pwomise?"

She would do that.

Songbird laughed as she nodded. "I promise."

Lucky smiled and pulled her best friend into a hug. "Okay, I accept your apology!" It was nice to see the girls talking to each other again.

Then Songbird had to add something else.

"But Abbs," Songbird warned, removing Lucky's arms, "if he hurts you and breaks up with you, leaving you to cry and run to someone to complain, and you come to me, I will say 'I told you so.' I hope it doesn't happen, and I'll be there for you, but just know that I will jump at the chance to say it." Lucky looked shocked, but she nodded slowly. Jack shook his head.

"Songbird, you really know how to make a heartfelt apology."

"Fuck you, Jack!"

"You offering?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"To everyone but you!" she snapped.

"Oh, I'm hurt! Why not?"

"You ain't my type, hon."

"Oh yeah. What is your type? Tall, dark and handsome?" He studied her reaction.

Her eyes widened, but she quickly hid her disbelief and stared at him. "No, just anyone with more than half a brain!"

"Guys!" Lucky stepped in between them. "I think we're all supposed to be working." She tugged on both of their sleeves. They followed her into the restaurant.

Before Jack could leave the kitchen, Songbird had grabbed his arm and yanked him towards her. She was surprisingly strong for such a small person.

"What the-"

"What was that about 'tall, dark, and handsome?'" she asked, obviously trying to keep any desperation, and confusion, out of her voice.

Jack smirked and lowered his voice so that Racetrack couldn't hear. "I saw the way you looked at him." Her face paled.

"You won't say anything, will you?"

"I won't," he said, not really planning on staying quiet.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"How long have you..."

She glanced at Race. "Almost since we met."

Jack patted her shoulder awkwardly, and she actually smiled back at him.

"What's up with you two?" Race asked casually, "you're being pretty friendly over there..."

Jack shrugged. "Songbird's got a crush."

"Oh? Songbird, it's about damn time! On who?"

"None of your damn business," she spat as she hurried out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?"

Jack shrugged, biting back a smile, "Beats me."

_Oh, this was going to be so entertaining._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**C: And welcome to the end of what I'm almost positive is our longest chapter yet! =D**

**S: Yay! It took us long enough...**

**C: It only took... two weeks, or so! That's not bad!**

**S: Yeah... Oh well, it's done now! *does a crazy happy dance***

**C: -,-" I thought I was the one that acted like a 5-year-old...?**

**S: Happy dances don't have an age limit! And you'll probably respond with: "Clearly."**

**C: Hmph. Stop knowing me so well. It's kind of creepy!**

**S: :D Ha. We also started a new fic this weekend... It's insanity...**

**C: Literally. No joke.**

**S: It entertains me to no end!**

**C: And... oddly enough... flamer!Specs makes a brief appearance, accompanied by jealous!Dutchy, and kind-of-confused!Bumlets =D**

**S: BUMLETS! 3**

**C: And S's obsession with Bumlets is truly revealed... -,-"**

**S: I love him... *sigh***

**C: You know, these author's notes make me look really good. I mean normally I'm the obsessive fangirl, and you're the best friend who puts up with my crazy obsession, but in the authors notes? Total role reversal =D**

**S: So true. Enjoy it while you can.**

**C: I plan to! Goodnight faithful readers (however few of you there may be)! See you next chapter!**

**S: Bye! :D**


	6. Interlude One

**Interlude One: Faye**

He had her pushed up against the door, her fingers fumbling for the knob as he kissed her lips, cheek, jaw, neck... She found it getting difficult to focus on opening the door. "Can you-" she gasped as he sucked harshly on her neck.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

Her pulse quickened as his mouth latched onto her neck again. "Can you stop for a second?" His eyes shown with annoyance, and Faye thought she saw a flicker of anger. "I mean, so we can go inside?" she amended. He nodded and she turned around and opened the door. Before the door closed, his lips were on hers as he tugged her towards the bed.

As she fell back on the bed, she felt his full weight on top of her. "Wait!" she cried as his hands pulled on her shirt. "Morris, I don't want this," she whispered. Six months was not nearly long enough, and she was frightened-and, if she was being completely honest, a little intrigued-about losing her virginity. After all, she was only sixteen. He, however, definitely had experience.

"Fuck, Faye, I know it's your first time, but seriously? It's been six months." Evidently Morris didn't feel the same way about the length of their relationship. He was still lying on top of her, and she felt short of breath.

"Morris, I don't want to be one of your 'girls.' I want this- us- to mean something..." she trailed off.

"I love you, Faye," he said.

"I mean I- Huh?"

"You heard me."

She studied his face, looking to see if he meant it. He just stared back at her, and she felt childish. She took a deep breath. "Okay," she told him, almost inaudibly. Immediately, he pulled off her shirt and then his own. She closed her eyes, and was sure she made the right decision... Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS' NOTE<strong>

**S: Hi! Okay, so this is just a little background information that is important in the story, but occurred beforehand. I couldn't fit it into the story, so I'm putting it here. Other characters will get these, too. Enjoy!**


	7. Jealousy

******DISCLAIMER: ******Newsies is owned by Disney. Not us.** ***sigh*** **All OCs are ours, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Jealousy<strong>

Mush had been getting dragged into Lucky's schemes for as long as he could remember. Ever since the third grade when she'd forced him to help her get revenge on Dylan Mark Chadley [1] after he'd spit on her brand new shoes. So he wasn't exactly a stranger to her numerous plots.

She'd been especially plotting since Oscar had finally, after their third date, asked her to officially be his girlfriend almost a month ago.

Her plan: to get Songbird back in the dating scene. Or at least get her a good make out session.

She had tried to start by hinting at it subtly, "Faye, you haven't dated anyone since Skittery. You're going to go to the mall with Mushee and I, and we're going to find you a boyfriend!"

Mush sighed. So maybe she hadn't been... _that_ subtle about it.

Songbird rolled her eyes, "As much as I'd _love _to," she said, her sarcasm palpable through the air, "I can't. Bum was going to help me study for Spanish."

Lucky returned the eye roll. "Cancel!" she said impatiently, "You need to get a boyfriend-I mean it's been like six months since your last one-and always mooning around over-"

Mush slapped his hand over Lucky's mouth, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

"What?" Songbird asked, suddenly incredibly pale. Then, suddenly angry, she snapped, "Where's Jack?"

Mush wasn't sure why she'd trusted Jack with that crucial information anyways. Cowboy hadn't lasted a day before sharing her infatuation with David, who had, after much badgering on Lucky's part, told her and Specs about it. Lucky had wasted no time in informing himself, and Blink who had been around at the time, and he'd overheard Specs mentioning it to Dutchy later at their apartment. In short, within three days, everyone except, of course Bumlets, who was one of the two subjects of the gossip, Racetrack, and Itey, who simply no one thought to tell, knew about Songbird's crush.

Lucky grinned guiltily, "He's working today... So, mall?"

Songbird pressed her lips together into a thin line, then fled over to where Bumlets had been waiting for Songbird to finish talking so they could walk back to Songbird's apartment and study.

Minutes later she returned, Bumlets in tow. "Heard you guys are finding Songbird here," he casually draped an arm around her shoulders. The action made Songbird blush, Lucky try, unsuccessfully, to hide a broad smile, and Mush groan inwardly—Bumlets really wasn't helping Songbird's crush by doing that, "a new boyfriend. Mind if I come?"

They couldn't exactly say no without sounding suspicious, and, at any rate, Mush figured that if anyone could find a guy that Songbird might like, it would probably be Bumlets.

"What about Racetrack?" Lucky piped up, "If you don't have to tutor this one," she playfully nudged Songbird with her elbow, who retaliated with a gentle swat to the back of the head, "Don't you want to hang out with your boyfriend?" She asked, nodding towards the kitchen where Racetrack was flipping a burger.

Bumlets followed her gaze, and studied Racetrack's form, a soft smile playing across his lips as he took in his boyfriend, and even took a half a step towards him, before stopping himself, and slumping his shoulders a bit, and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Mush asked curiously.

Bumlets sighed, "Medda says that if we don't stop distracting each other she'll make sure we always have different shifts and ban us from the restaurant except for during work..."

Mush almost choked. Lucky and Mush threw around a few other excuses, but in the end, they were unsuccessful, and they all wound up crammed into Mush's tiny Prius-his father's guilt-present for making it to college-and driving to the mall.

"So where's the best place for boy shopping?" Lucky asked brightly when they finally made it into the building.

Songbird shrugged, and Bumlets shook his head. Mush was one who finally suggested they head to the food court where they get the chance to see most of the boys, and be able to get lunch at the same time.

Lucky wasted no time in finding boys. "That one's cute," she whispered to Songbird excitedly, pointing to a tall, pale, blonde haired, blue eyed boy who was passing by, eyeing the girls with interest. Mush studied the boy appreciatively. He was certainly good looking, and reminded Mush of someone he knew, although he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Bumlets almost burst out laughing, "He looks like Blink without the eye patch... I don't think Songbird wants to be dating a guy who looks like her brother!" That explained it. Mush smiled at the thought of his boyfriend, and studied the boy again. He was taller and paler than Blink, and his face was a bit more round, but they did still look very similar.

Songbird, who had been returning the boy's flirty looks, suddenly made a face of disgust, and turned away from him. Mush could've laughed at the boy's disappointed look as he made his way towards the exit. Lucky pouted, and began scouting again.

Mush was the one to find the next candidate, "What about him?" The man was about average height, smaller than Mush, but not Bumlets. He was very tan, with dark green eyes, and dark brown curls. He stood in line for pizza not too far away from the four friends' table, and had already glanced over at Faye more than once. He wasn't, Mush thought, as attractive as Blink. Or Bumlets, for that matter, but still. The man certainly had his strong points.

Songbird seemed to study him for a moment, and the next time he glanced over, she caught his eye, and sent him a flirty smile. The man returned it without hesitation, although his eyes lingered nervously on the two boys who sat at the table. Mush realized, after wondering about it for a bit, that the man was worried that one of them was dating her. Lucky didn't seem to notice this, and she gave a triumphant grin.

When the man got his food, he headed over to them. Songbird smiled her flirty smile again as he approached. "I'm Faye," she said when he paused in front of them.

"Charlie," the man squeaked-yes squeaked-out. Mush bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Lucky hid her giggle behind her hand. Songbird looked thunderstruck. Bumlets didn't even bother to hide it, as he let out a sharp bark of laughter. The man looked embarrassed.

Lucky looked gave him an abashed look, and nudged Songbird, who gave her a look that plainly said 'I'm not kissing a guy who sounds like that'.

Bumlets was smiling, "I think you can leave," he said, a little smugly.

The man fled, cheeks burning with humiliation.

"Awwww, I feel kind of bad," Lucky sighed.

Mush nodded, then gave Bumlets a reproving look, "That wasn't very nice..."

Bumlets shrugged, "We want Songbird to have a boyfriend who's good for her, right? As in a guy who's not the owner of an embarrassingly high voice. I was just looking out for her. Besides, it would've hurt more if Songbird was the one who'd turned him down."

Mush looked over at Songbird, who still seemed to be frozen. Lucky followed his gaze, then leaned across the table, and poked her.

Songbird didn't react.

Lucky giggled, and did it again. And again. When she went to do it for the fourth time, however, Songbird stopped her, "That's annoying," she said cordially, her tone contrasting the harsh look she was shooting at her best friend. Lucky flashed her an innocent grin and retracted her hand, looking around the food court once again.

After about half an hour of 'boy shopping', as Lucky called it, at the Food Court, they were no closer to getting Songbird a date than they had been when they started. Lucky was pouting, though Songbird seemed indifferent. "Let's try walking around!" Lucky finally decided, and jumped up, linked arms with Songbird, and dragged the smaller girl off in the general direction of the arcade.

It was a long and grueling process, and Mush had been beginning to regret ever agreeing to Lucky's idea at all, but eventually it all payed off.

Ironically it had been the moment they'd stopped looking. After hours of wandering from place to place, with Lucky every other minute or so pushing Songbird towards this boy or that one, they'd all been tired. Even Lucky had eventually slumped her shoulders and admitted defeat. "I never knew there could be so many unsatisfactory boys at the mall!" she'd pouted as they'd all began to walk back to the car, "I'm sorry Faye!" she'd whined, turning around and walking backwards so she could face Songbird. And then she'd spotted the "most adorable" pair of shoes (and Mush couldn't argue with that; although, considering they were sandals and it was due to start snowing next month, they weren't very practical) and had dragged the boys over to look at them. Songbird had been trailing behind and therefore the farthest away, which meant that she had been safe from Lucky's death grip, and she had kept walking. And then she ran into him.

No, really, she quite literally walked right into the guy. Mush wasn't positive what they were saying, but by the time he and the other two had caught up to Songbird, the boy she'd run into had already helped her up, and they were both talking.

Bumlets, of course, had wanted to go over straight away to 'check this guy out' and make sure he was up to Songbird's lofty standards. Lucky, thankfully, had other ideas. She dragged the two boys out of the mall, sending Songbird a wink as she did, and once they arrived at the car, she sent Songbird a quick text telling her to meet them at the car once she was done 'chatting up the hottie'. And, considering the fact that ten minutes later they were still waiting, Mush figured that it had probably gone pretty well.

"She's back!" Lucky said excitedly, jumping out of the car and attacking her friend, "How was it?"

Songbird was a little flushed, but Mush knew that could have easily been from the cold, as she said, "It was fine! Abbs, you're acting like I've never talked to a boy before." She lightly shoved lucky away from her, and slid into the car as she continued, "I have. Lots of them."

"I know!" Lucky pouted, as she joined Songbird in the back seat, "But this is the guy who'll help you get over-"

Songbird hastily leaned over and covered Lucky's mouth, eyeing the two boys fearfully, more Bumlets than him, Mush noted. "Shut up! Not everyone needs to know who I like!" she said, almost blushing.

Bumlets turned back to face the girls, "Wait, you like someone?" he asked, his dark eyes studying Songbird's face searchingly. "Who?"

"If I wanted you to know, I would have told you!" Songbird snapped, leaning back into the seat and folding into herself. "Mush, can we just go? I want to get home as soon as possible."

"I'm on it," Mush said.

"But wait!" Lucky said, bouncing up and down in her seat, "The guy! Did you get his name? Number? A date!"

"None of the above," Songbird said lazily.

"What?" Lucky asked, heartbroken, "B-b-b-but... but..."

Songbird rolled her eyes, "Using another guy to get over someone might work for _you _Abby," she said pointedly, making Lucky's face turn red, "but I don't think it would help me any... Not in this case..."

There was a beat of silence, then Lucky pouted, "I'm not using Oscar," she mumbled.

"Yeah? Then why are you..." And Mush, rather than listening to the start of yet another argument between the girls, simply caught Bumlets' eye. They shared a look of amusement, and Mush noticed how much more relaxed the older boy had become after hearing Songbird's words.

* * *

><p>Today's shift had started to wind down for the night, and Bumlets could finally catch his breath. He had been running around all night from table to table, and he was starting to get tired.<p>

Finally, his second-to-last table was empty and he cleared the dishes. He left them next to Snitch (Blink, Snipeshooter, and Spot had left for the night, and Snitch and Bumlets were closing) and ventured out into the restaurant and pulled up a chair at his last table.

"Hey Dutch. Specs," he said to the blond and his boyfriend, who was currently engrossed in a large book, "what can I get for you?"

Dutchy chuckled. "Isn't this a little... Improper?"

Bumlets looked at him with feigned shock. "Don't you enjoy my company? I'm hurt, Dutchy!"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied casually, grabbing a menu. He flipped through it once and sighed.

"Your usual?" Bumlets asked.

"Yup. I'll be right back. I'm going to talk to Swifty," Dutchy said as he got up and kissed Specs, who responded without looking up from his book. Bumlets was truly happy that he found Specs and that they were still going strong. Bumlets was impressed that Specs was able to keep his focus on the book with Dutchy anywhere near him. Despite the fact that he was his ex, and that he didn't have any strong, romantic feelings for him anymore, Bumlets couldn't help but notice that Dutchy was adorable. And if he thought that Dutchy was adorable, then Specs was hot. And would be fun to flirt with. _I never claimed to be deep, _he thought with a laugh.

He watched as Dutchy wandered into the kitchen. "Hey, Specs, how about you?"

Specs looked up. "Huh?"

Bumlets chuckled. "What can I get you? Pizza? Pasta? Bread?"

He smiled, "Oh, I don't know. What do you recommend?"

Bumlets appeared to be deep in thought. "Let me see." He slid onto the booth and reached behind Specs's shoulder to grab the menu. He opened it in front of him and kept his arm over his shoulder. Specs gave him a "What the hell are you doing?" look, which Bumlets ignored. He opened it and scanned the page, "You know, everything here is absolutely delicious." He turned his head and saw Specs blush slightly. "See anything you like?"

Specs returned his gaze. "I just might."

By the time Dutchy came out of the kitchen, the two boys at the table were acting like they were the ones on a date. Bumlets still had his arm around Specs, and Specs had put the book down on the table. They were both laughing, and neither one of them noticed when Dutchy came back to the table. His demeanor was relaxed, and a smile was on his face, but his eyes flashed with anger. "Don't you two look comfy?"

They looked up at Dutchy. Specs looked guilty, but Bumlets just shrugged. "You've got yourself quite a boyfriend, Dutch," he said with a smile to said boyfriend.

"Yes, and so do you," Dutchy reminded.

Specs mumbled under his breath, "Yeah, and evidently someone else is af-" He was cut off by Dutchy's glare.

Bumlets looked at them suspiciously and finally removed his arm from the brunet, but made no move to leave the booth. Dutchy sat down across from them as Specs reached for his hand and squeezed it. He let him take it, but he didn't squeeze back like he usually did.

Bumlets, still smiling, stood up. "I'll be right back, okay?" he said as he headed back into the kitchen. He really didn't want to come in between those two, but sometimes... Well, it was fun to flirt. He understood why Songbird did it so much.

He dropped off the orders with Swifty and got himself a soda. Medda was adamant with her soda service- they had to be served in the old-fashioned glass soda bottles. It was another thing that made Tibby's unique.

He turned back to face the two boys at the table. Dutchy wasn't looking pleased with the situation he was in, until Specs took his face in his hands and kissed his nose sweetly. Despite his efforts to stay angry at his boyfriend, Dutchy smiled and pulled Specs into a hug over the table. They were so... perfect for each other. They fit together. One was hyper and imaginative, and the other was calm and a bit of a realist. And both were horny as hell, he assumed, or extremely in love due to the fact that they were always making out in public, blissfully lost in their own little world. Actually, it was probably a little bit of both.

Bumlets sighed. He would love to be like them. Sure, he was attracted to his boyfriend, but was it love? Or lust? He didn't really know. He didn't want to delude himself into thinking that they were like Dutchy and Specs, but he hoped that he and Race could find that.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the clattering of silverware on the floor that echoed throughout the empty restaurant. Bumlets turned around, saw Dutchy and Specs spring apart, and quickly pick up the silverware. Bumlets couldn't help it, and he started to laugh. They looked at him, Specs joining with him, and Dutchy still a little uneasy.

"Oh, relax, Dutch. I was just bored. It didn't mean a thing."

As if to prove this point, Specs pulled Dutchy close to him, stood on his toes, and pressed his lips to his temple.

The two boyfriends sat down and began to whisper to each other with goofy grins on their face. "Order up!" Swifty yelled from the kitchen. Bumlets ran the dishes to the boys and headed to the changing room. It'd been an interesting day.

He cleaned up and, as he got into his car, decided to pay Race a visit.

* * *

><p>The next day, David was working the evening shift, and Jack was at the bar with Skittery.<p>

Around eight o'clock, Songbird came into the restaurant, which was unusual, because Tuesday was her day off.

"Jack! What the fuck?" Songbird can up from behind and grabbed Jack by his shirt collar. David had to admit that, despite her size, she was intimidating when she was mad. And to say that she was mad would be the understatement of the millennium.

Now, Jack was a pretty strong guy (he couldn't help but notice), and it was shocking to see a girl of Songbird's size push him up against the wall and hold him there. Jack, however, was completely unfazed by her anger.

"Did you rethink my offer?" he asked with a confident smirk on his face.

Even though the restaurant was packed, the other employees gathered around to hear her retaliate. Their arguments were frequent and exaggerated, and provided them with entertainment. However, this time Songbird was silent. She released Jack's shirt and took a step back. She looked at the floor, and everyone else stood there, completely shocked that the two acquaintances weren't yelling at each other.

Songbird finally looked up with rosy cheeks and watery eyes. "God damn it, Jack. You said you wouldn't say anything." She stared at him, her eyes widening with her growing tears. Jack's smile faltered slightly, and he laughed quietly, as if he expected her to stop and say, "Ha! Just kidding!"

"Songbird," he said finally, "I only told Davey!" David paled. Of course Jack would put the blame on someone else. He could handle someone verbally, and even physically attacking him, but if they brought their emotions in, he'd get away as fast as possible. No wonder he and Sarah fought so much. "If he told someone, I can't be held accountable!"

Songbird turned to him. "David?"

He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but no sound came out. She waited patiently for him to deny it, but he couldn't. "I- I might have told a couple people," he finally choked out.

Tears fell down Songbird's cheeks, and she quickly wiped them away. Then she laughed. "They don't call you the Walking Mouth for nothing, huh?" She immediately stopped crying. "That was easier than I thought."

"Oh, fuck!" Jack exclaimed.

Crap. David forgot how manipulative and cruel, she could be.

"Thank you, Jack," she said. "And you too, _Davey_," she spat, and walked out of the restaurant.

"Davey, who'd you tell?"

"I only told Abby and Specs, but that was because she wouldn't let it go! She knew Songbird liked someone, and it just slipped out that I knew."

"Nice going, Davey," Jack said as he walked toward the now-empty bar.

Crappity crap crap crap.

Skittery walked out from behind the bar and followed her out. This time Bumlets wasn't there, and he took the opportunity to talk to Songbird. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say, but he knew he didn't want her to continue to avoid him anymore. He found her fumbling with her keys at her car door, stony-faced and hands shaking. "Fuck!" she hissed as she dropped her keys and smacked the car door.

"Songbird? Are you okay?" he asked as he knelt to pick up the keys.

"I'm fine, Henry," she snapped, snatching the keys out of his hands and making a point to turn away from him.

"I'm sorry that happened," he offered.

"Stop it, Skittery. You have nothing to be sorry about. Now please leave me alone."

"I do. I'm sorry Jack can be such an ass to you."

"Well, he's Jack. I shouldn't have expected anything else of him, but David..."

"I guess that kind of hurt, huh?" She just stared at him for a moment, searching his face for... Something.

"Damn it, Skitts," she said, using her old nickname for him, "why are you being so friendly and understanding? I've been- I am nothing but a bitch to you. Why do you care? Shouldn't you be happy that I'm finally getting pay back?" Her voice rose slightly.

"Because I know what it's like."

She glared at him. "Oh really? You've had a crush on your best friend's boyfriend? Well, in your case, girlfriend? Who just so happens to be gay?"

"Not exactly."

She scoffed. "Talk to me when it hap-"

"But I do know what it's like to like someone who doesn't feel the same way, and when someone you trust goes and... Well, it doesn't matter now."

She looked away guiltily. "So you're here, why? Out of pity?"

"No! Faye! I'm here because you need someone to talk to!" he yelled.

"Fine," she said as she clapped her hands, "Let's talk! Because that's going to solve all of our problems!"

Skittery scoffed and shook his head. "Same old Faye. You're always so... negative! And coming from me, that actually means a lot."

"Why, thank you! I try, you know!"

"I'm glad you feel that way, because-"

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I really need to get home!" She dropped her keys again, and picked them up with shaky hands. "If Race heard anything, I've-" Skittery grabbed her hands.

"Let me drive you home."

"Skitts?" she whispered, "I don't think that's-"

"It's okay, Faye," he replied as he took her keys and unlocked the car door. He muttered under his breath, "She always has to be so difficult, doesn't she?" They got into the car and began their drive. A silence descended over the car; at first it was awkward, but then it lapsed into a familiar, almost comfortable one.

As they approached her apartment, she mumbled something inaudibly, and Skittery made a questioning noise. "How are you going to get home?" she asked quietly.

_Oh shit._ "Uh... I'll walk?"

"Skitts, come on. You can't walk! It's late." He glanced over at her and saw a flicker of concern in her face. He wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"Well, what should I do?"

"I can sleep on the couch if you want to sleep on my bed..." she said hesitantly.

"Umm... Faye, are you sure? I mean, a couple weeks ago you weren't talking to me, and now-"

She cut him off with a loud laugh. "I'm sure, Skitts. It's okay," she chuckled as they pulled into her parking space. She grabbed the keys and ran to the apartment door. Skittery followed her inside uneasily, and he jumped slightly when the door shut behind them, leaving the apartment in total darkness. "Blink's probably at Mush's, and Race'll be with his bo- Bumlets," she flicked on a light switch. Skittery sat awkwardly on the couch as Faye went into the kitchen. "Do you want some?" She held up a box of goldfish.

"Huh?" Skittery swallowed. She stared at him expectantly. "Oh. Sure. Thanks." He began to relax as she joined him on the couch and leaned against him slightly, her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Skitts. I really didn't mean to freak out, you know..." He turned toward her and surprised them both by pulling her into a hug.

"I didn't mean to freak out. When you told me that you loved me. I just..." she paused, then laughed a little, "Since I'm so good at them, I think I owe you an apology. I'm sorry, Skitts."

They both relaxed and Skittery replied, "It's fine, Faye."

"No it isn't. I never gave you a reason. Hell, I never officially broke up with you. And now you're here and being so incredibly... You, for lack of a better phrase. You deserve an explanation." She closed her eyes and hugged him back. "Morris... When we were dating, he..."

Skittery listened to her tell her story, and started to piece together why she had reacted the way she did.

"...He left so quickly the next morning and... The next time I saw him, he had his arms around another girl, and then he started being an ass to my brother. I'll never forget that feeling. I honestly don't know what I saw in him..." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, when you sa-"

"And when I said it for the first time, it was right before we were going to..."

"Yeah. And you being kind of drunk didn't help much either."

He scoffed. "I was a responsible guy, wasn't I?"

She laughed. "That's what I miss, Skitts." He looked at her like she was insane, and she laughed again. "Not your drunkenness. I miss your sense of humor, and... You." He must have looked doubtful, because she added, "Really. I do miss you." She looked up at him and leaned forward slightly as he did. Their lips met in a sweet reunion, and it quickly deepen as they moved automatically, both responding to the familiarity that was missing for so long.

In a clash of lips, teeth, and tongues, they lead each other over to the bed, and Faye begin to pull his shirt off. Then, she pushed him away and sank onto the bed. "I can't do this, Skitts." He sat down next to her. "You and me," she continued, "I miss it, but... God damn it!" She hugged her knees to her chest. "Why are emotions and lo- And relationships so damn complicated?"

Skittery cupped her chin gently and whispered, "They don't have to be." He softly pressed his lips to hers in a chaste but loving kiss. She relaxed and lay down on the bed and pulled Skittery next to her. She took his hand and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS' NOTE<strong>  
><strong>S: YAY! It's done! Cliffhanger (sort of)! I'm so proud!<strong>  
><strong>C: I blame the month of November for the long wait. =P<strong>  
><strong>S: It was finished and posted on Ivan Dudynsky's birthday! DUTCHY! I'm really hyper...<strong>  
><strong>C: Oh my goodness. That just sort of made my day... HAPPY BIRTHDAY IVAN! <strong>  
><strong>S: Hmm... I know there was something I wanted to say... But I can't remember, so I'll just ask for you to please leave us a review!<strong>  
><strong>C: Yes! Please do! See, we even said please, so now you have to! <strong>  
><strong>S: For Ivan's birthday? Please? Oh! I remember now! [1] We just couldn't resist this reference. Also, I, at least, am not very good at coming up with names very quickly, so... We used that. If you got the reference, we'll love you forever! :D<strong>


End file.
